Aslan's Daughter with Tiana Jackson
by candyland7
Summary: This is my daydreams about narnia Anastasia is based of how I imagine myself in Narnia. This is my first time writing a fanfiction it is going to be from the lion the witch and the wardrobe to the last battle. I decided to add in Percy Jackson Tiana Jackson is his 3 year younger sister who has a terrible past though she will have some flashbacks though they are not often
1. They fall into Narnia

**I do not own Narnia (well I have the book I just don't own the Characters except Anastasia)**

Anastasia POV

Hello my name is Anastasia though everyone calls me Ana. I am a daughter of Aslan and my mother died giving birth to me I have golden hair and yellow-green eyes that change color depending on my mood. And this is my story with the Pevensies. I was in Mr. Tumnus' house when he said that he was going out. When he came back there was a little girl with him.

"Who is this," I asked

"Ana don't be rude and this is Lucy," He said.

"Oh well hello there Lucy," I said then we all sat down when Mr. Tumnus played a song on his pipes and I fell asleep when I woke up Lucy was gone. Then Mr. Tumnus came back.

"Where is Lucy," I asked

"I took her back home," he stated simply.

_2 weeks later_

"Ana wake up!" Mr. Tumnus roared in my ear.

"What is it?"

"I need you to transform into any animal and get out of the house!"

I did not bother to complain I turned into a robin and hid in the trees. I saw the secret police take Mr. Tumnus and leave not before destroying the place though. A bit later when I was positive they were gone I flew down and turned into a lion in case they came back. When I heard footsteps and saw Lucy with 1 girl and 2 boys behind her.

"Lucy no one is here," said the girl.

"I would take that back Su look," said one of the boys who had blonde hair.

"Ana!" Lucy exclaimed

"Lu it's a lion," said the black haired boy

"I am not an ordinary lion," I said.

Lucy then ran up to me and said "You might want to turn human,"

I sighed and then transformed human.

They all gasped except Lucy.

"Lucy would you mind introducing me to them," I asked.

"Ok, Ana this is Peter, Susan, and Edmund guy's this is Anastasia though she prefers Ana," said Lucy

We shook hands and then walked outside. When we got outside I thought about telling them that I was a daughter of Aslan No one knew but the Narnian's not even Lucy. I was just about to tell them when suddenly Mr. Beaver walked out and Peter started acting like an idiot trying to coax Mr. Beaver to him when Mr. Beaver said "what I am not going to like your hand boy if that's what you want,"

Everyone but Lucy and I gasped instead I broke out laughing and said "Mr. Beaver what are you doing here."

He looked slightly surprised to see me but he soon said "Just doing a deed for Mr. Tumnus,"

"Well in that case will you be so kind as to take us to your house,"

"Oh of course Ana,"

We all followed him to his house. I saw smoke coming through the chimney and said "Look's like Mrs. Beaver is cooking something."

"Indeed she is well come along then." And we all walked in.

**Just so you know this is my first fanfiction and these are all daydreams so they might not be good!**

**- candyland7  
**


	2. They meet the beavers

**Ch.2 I don't own Narnia only my own characters**

**Special shout out to Cherry thank you so much for the review I will keep all the things you said in mind! Ok I am thinking about throwing Percy Jackson in here so in your reviews can you say whether or not you want that thanks!**

**Peter POV**

When we walked inside all I could think was Wow they had a little stove in one corner and in the middle of the room a small table with 5 chairs the house was kind of small but it was cozy. Then I saw a beaver at the stove _that must be Mrs. Beaver._ I thought. At that moment Ana spoke up.

"Mrs. Beaver it has been forever!" she said. Mrs. Beaver turned around and said

"Anastasia what are you doing here you could get in trouble," Mrs. Beaver said then she walked up to Ana and hugged her only then did I realize that there was a pot on the stove.

"Who are these young people," she asked

"Oh how rude of me this is Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy," she said gesturing at us.

I was about to say something when Anastasia said sternly "Mrs. Beaver how many times do I have to tell you don't call me Anastasia!"

Mrs. Beaver then said "Of course my lady."

I could have sworn that Ana seemed to give her a look though it was so quick I couldn't tell what it was about. Then Lucy suddenly said "Ana why did she call you 'my, lady'?"

Ana was about to say something when Mrs. Beaver said "Ana didn't you tell them," then she directed her attention towards us "why she is the daughter of Aslan of course."

Ana then shot her a look with her eyes I think they are now amber. Then she looked at us and Mr. Beaver said, "I have also heard that Aslan is on the move. He is heading towards the stone table gathering his army."

Ana's eyes widened which were know back to their usual yellow-green color and said, "My father is coming back which means…"

Then I cut her off and said "Who is Aslan?"

Mr. Beaver then said "You don't know who Aslan is."

I just shook my head. Mr. Beaver looked like he was going to say something when Ana's eyes widened and then she said "I think we have bigger problems than that. Look!" she then pointed to the staircase. At first I didn't realize what she was talking about then I realized what she meant Edmund was gone.

I muttered "I am going to kill him."

Mr. Beaver then said "You might not have to has he ever been to Narnia before."

Ana's eyes then widened.

**Edmunds POV**

I had no clue what they were talking about. Aslan this Aslan that. And this nonsense about Ana being the daughter of Aslan who is Aslan anyways and why is he such a big deal. So instead of focusing on that I focused on Ana's beauty the way her long golden hair curls beautifully the way her green-yellow eyes shine like the sun. The sound of her voice when she talks it was like singing. The one thing about her that scared me though was the way her eyes changed when she was mad and the fact that she could turn into a lion. Before I knew it I was walking into the doors of the white witches' palace.

When I walked in I saw a bunch of statues. They were so much like stone I bet even Medusa would be jealous (sorry I just felt the need to say that). Then I saw the white witch.

**Thanks and remember say whether or not I should do that oh by the way I am also later planning to do a ****Percy Jackson's Little Sister: Tiana Jackson**** story so keep an eye out for it.**

**-Candyland7**


	3. Astra and The others meet the Pevensies

**Ch3 I do not own Percy Jackson or Narnia just my OC's and story plot FYI Didn't look at reviews just decided to combine them and Tiana comes from my soon to be story ****Percy Jackson's Little Sister: Tiana Jackson ****now to the story**** Thank you all for those who reviewed those who I PMed I hope I answered all your Questions and some people think I should put Ana and Edmund together sorry but I have something planned for him mawahahaha no I am not going to kill him (maybe)**

**Tiana POV**

I was sitting on the ground at Camp Half-Blood pretending to be listening to Nico my totally awesome boyfriend talk about some random thing when Percy walks up. I give him a look that says _touch him and it will be the last thing you ever do._ Ok I bet you are a bit confused why I didn't say it out loud so I will tell you a bit about myself. I am 13 years old and I was separated with Percy when I was 6 and when I was 8 I got adopted against my will to some man that I never bothered to learn his name he raped and beat me so when I wa stopped talking when I turned 9 Percy found me killed him and took me to camp half-blood after he finished his quest. So there is my life story in 60 seconds.

After Percy saw the look I gave him he said "Wow sis I never thought I would see your eye's say that."

Nico looked up and said "Hey Perce nice to see ya."

I looked at him suspiciously his usual bright and happy sea green eyes like mine were dull and lifeless. When I looked closer I saw that his orange camp half-blood t-shirt was messed up his jeans were dirty and his shoes were covered in gold dust as was his raven black hair. I looked at myself in my blue t-shirt with sea-green wave designs that matched my eyes, my jeans that were clean though sitting down probably made that back a bit dusty, then my black sneakers that had no golden dust on them, my raven black princess curly hair as far as I could tell no golden dust, and my magical necklace that had every weapon in the world around the sea green jewel that held gifts from every god minor or primordial too in it.

Nico seemed to also see the difference in Percy's appearance mainly the eyes and he asked with a shaky voice "Perce what's wrong."

Percy sighed and said "I will tell you once I found the others since I am gathering all my close friends and we are meeting in the amphitheater Chiron said when he found out that he would have everyone leave so that the ones that I want to know will find out. Oh and Nico would you mind IMing Thalia so that she knows too."

With that he sprinted off.

"Well," Nico said "I guess we should IM Thalia."

With that he pulled a drachma out of his Aviator jacket. Then I made a rainbow appear courtesy of Iris and Nico tossed the drachma into the rainbow and said "Iris goddess of rainbows please accept my offering, Thalia Grace at the Camp of Artemis."

Then in the mist Thalia appeared and Nico yelled "Thalia!"

Thalia turned whipping her hunting knifes around then she saw us her face broke into a grin and said "Hey Nico hey Tiana what's up."

Nico said "Percy has some news to tell us he wants you to come and meet us at the Amphitheater."

"Cool," said Thalia "See you in a minute."

She then swiped her hunting knifes through the Iris Message and disappeared.

**Line Break**

Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, the Stoll's, Katie, Piper, Leo, Astra (Astra is Tiana and Percy's half sister who is the goddess of Stars, Jewels, Volcanoes, Curses, and Genders. Though she is a girl and also the daughter of Chaos and Poseidon and is cursed herself since she was born on the winter solstice.) , Theodora also know as Theo daughter of Astra, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Juniper, Chiron, Rachel, and I were there looking at Percy. I was next to Nico standing as far away from Jason and the Stoll's as I could. The Stoll's played mean jokes on me as often as I could and I lost trust in Jason after he slapped me once.

"Well thank you all for being here," said Chiron "Percy my boy please tell them the story."

"Well," Percy started off "Annabeth and I were walking into mine and Tiana's apartment when I opened the door I saw Paul lying on the ground dead and saw my mom on the ground dead next to the Minotaur , when he saw us he charged towards us I sidestepped in time but Annabeth wasn't so lucky…."

He trailed off there because I just ran out of the Amphitheater and into the woods thinking no impossible my mom can't be dead neither can Paul and Annabeth tears were streaming down my face I could hear people running after me my name being shout a few times then suddenly I heard something crunching beneath my feet I looked around and I saw something that surprised me snow. When I looked up I saw Percy, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, the Stoll's, Katie, Astra, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Grover, Juniper, Chiron, Theo, and Rachel behind me all looking around too.

Then Nico spoke up and said "Tiana we know how you feel and it wasn't nice to run away like that."

I nodded and my eyes said _Ok I won't do it again but where are we."_

I have a feeling that I now where we are and I don't like it.

Nico said "I don't know Chiron do you."

The centaur said "I have an idea I hope it is wrong but if I am right I know where we should go for help know follow me."

**Line Break**

Chiron took us to a cave like thing and Grover suddenly stopped and when we all looked up we found out why, the door was knocked over and broken in half. Chiron said" Yep I know where we are and I don't like it."

I knew where we were to and I said the first words since me and Nico went to Tartarus well I did speak a few but not a lot, "I know another place we can go."

Everyone looked at me in surprise then Clarisse asked "You have been here before?"

I just nodded and walked off. Everyone ran after me shivering.

**Line Break**

When we rounded a corner everyone saw a dam. Everyone looked at me funny when I started walking towards it but they still followed. When I got to the door of the dam I opened it and walked in. When we got in I heard Mrs. Beavers voice and she said "About time you got back I was starting…" she cut off when she saw me with a bunch of other kids and a centaur behind me.

"Oh you aren't Mr. Beaver and Anastasia," she said "anyways it is nice to see you again Tiana and who are they."

Percy spoke up and said "I'm Percy her brother and they are Chiron, Rachel, Clarisse, Katie, Nico, Grover, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Piper, Juniper, Astra, Travis, and Conner. He said gesturing to everyone when he said their names.

"Why Tiana you don't talk very much anymore," she looked at us and said, "Hello my name is Mrs. Beaver Tiana hear used to be such a chatterbox."

"Can't see that," everyone but Nico, Leo, Astra, and Percy said.

Suddenly the door behind them opened up and everyone turned around to see a beaver, and 3 kids spill out all in big winter coats. One girl looked up which was probably the youngest who had short brown hair and brown eyes. Then a boy with blonde hair (correct me if I am wrong with the eyes) and blue eyes he was probably the oldest. Then the third girl looked up she has curled black hair and brown eyes. The beaver was obviously Mr. Beaver and when he saw me he said "Tiana long time no see young lady my my have you grown."

I just smiled when Mrs. Beaver said lets introduce everyone.

After the introductions had been made Percy said "We have to help their brother he could be just like Luke was."

"A traitor you mean," said Clarisse

"Luke gave himself up in the end."

"I don't care he still got a lot of people killed those many day's"

"Yes but still he was a hero just as much as Silena."

Clarisse couldn't find a comeback to that so that moment Anastasia cut in saying "Right know we need to go to my father and he will be able to help we might need you guys in the journey," she said looking at us.

Percy said "Who is your dad."

"That is not of your concern know are you guys going to help or not."

"We'll help," we all said at once

Peter cut in saying "Hold on a second you want all of us to help Including Susan, Lucy, and I."

I stared at him in surprise he must not be a demigod then if he is backing down from a battle.

"All we won't is our brother back," he continued

Before I could help myself I yelled at him "Yeah well all I want is my mom, stepdad, and Annabeth back right know to but don't we all have wishes that won't come true." Then I broke out sobbing on Nico's shoulder while everyone was staring at me weirdly. Peter looked like he was about to say something when Susan and Lucy cut him off with a look when suddenly barks pierce the air.

**Chapter 3 done review,Tiana has a terrible past will put in some flashbacks.**

**-candyland7**


	4. Edmund Slips a Seceret

**By the way from now on I am only doing Astra, Theo, Tiana, Ana, and Edmund POV also different people at times but every now and then I will do the others like Percy. Some people are mad at me that I killed of Annabeth I am so sorry had to have something to make Tiana crack worse than already Annabeth was like her older sister so that's why she ran.**

**Ch4**

**Astra POV**

Mrs. Beaver was running around like crazy trying to find stuff needed for the journey while I with no luck was trying to tell her that we didn't need it but she insisted that we did. Then out of anger I shouted out "I AM A GODDESS WE DO NOT NEED ALL THOSE THINGS!

Everyone looked at me weirdly. Well all except those who already knew that. Then Percy said "None of us tried our powers yet though Astra we don't even know if they work, but you are right we should keep moving."

I looked into Tiana's eyes and they said "_We should just go I can sense they are near._

In truth I could sense them to and I said "Let's just get in the tunnel Tiana and I if needed can always search for food."

Mrs. Beaver just sighed and motioned for us to follow her. We obviously just followed Tiana and Leo both lite their hands on fire Tiana's necklace and eyes flamed they looked at each other and smiled. I knew what they were thinking our powers worked so I thought about my hair turning to lava yeah I can do cool things like that. To my delight everyone but those who have seen my hair like this which are only Tiana, Nico, Chiron, the Stoll's, Rachel, Percy, and Katie gasped and stared. So I obviously said "Yes I know my hair turned into lava can we just go now."

They all just nodded and though we didn't need it Peter grabbed a lantern. We walked through the tunnel. It was kinda quiet so Peter asked "So Tiana what did you mean when you said that you wanted your mom, stepdad, and a girl named Annabeth back but that wasn't going to happen?"

Tiana and Percy exchanged looks as if saying I guess they deserve to know.

Percy said in a pained voice "Earlier today Annabeth she was my girlfriend before she died and I went into my apartment and we walked in and looked down because my foot hit something and it turned out to be Tiana and my stepdad Paul when we looked up we saw my mom getting choked to death by…"

He trailed of and the CHB group and I knew why how was he going to explain it to them especially since I knew they were demigods by the looks of it Grover knew too because he whispered something in Percy's ear.

"Did you guys ever hear the story of the Greek gods and goddesses," I asked.

They nodded.

"But those stories are just myths," Susan spoke up.

"Hold on a second what are you talking about," Lucy spoke up though no one heard her.

"Oh, so you're calling me a myth," I said back, "Chiron too."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean those stories are true and you guys are demigods, sorry about getting of topic though we had to explain it before Percy went on with his story, Percy go on."

"Ok then well we looked up and saw Tiana and my mom getting choked to death by none other than Beef-Boy." Percy then got cut off again but by this time the howls of the wolves.

"The wolves are in the tunnel!" Chiron said everyone just realized was there and had to bend over in order not to hit his head on top.

"Percy," Katie said "Can't you summon Mrs. O'Leary to get us out of here?"

"No," Percy said "Well maybe but instead we should RUN!"

With that we ran until we came to a dead end.

"We should have brought a map," Mr. Beaver said.

"Hazel, Nico do you know which way is out," I asked

"Up," they both said together.

Everyone then climbed up when we got out Lucy, Tiana, and Nico tripped over stone statues that looked as though Medusa had created them at the sight both Percy and Grover grimaced.

**Edmund POV (I almost put Edward nope this is not twighlit me)**

I was in an ice cell it seemed to be washed in blue. All the stupid White Witch gave me for food though was iced milk and when I say iced milk I don't mean milk with ice in it I literally mean iced milk and a stale piece of bread. When I suddenly heard a voice speak out "If you're not going to eat that I will."

I turned so fast I thought my head was going to come off. What I saw didn't really surprise me in fact I knew who it was. "Mr. Tumnus," I stuttered.

"Alive at least so far," He said.

I couldn't help but feel a bit guilty after all it is my fault he is in here. Suddenly the White Witch came in. She looked at the faun and then me. (A/N I almost put in satyr bad me Mr. Tumnus is obviously Roman hehehe) She smiled slightly at me and said "Well my wolves checked out the beavers dam it was empty so where are your brother and sisters and was there anyone else with them since my wolves smelt more humans than your family and if you don't tell me the faun shall die!"

She signaled her Cyclops to go to Mr. Tumnus.

"Wait!" I shouted, "There was one more person with us it was Ana."

The White Witch paled a bit and said "Does she happen to be the daughter of Aslan?"

I just nodded and didn't say anymore. Mr. Tumnus looked at me with horror in his eyes as the Cyclops pulled him away. I felt like throwing up I just blew Ana's cover. But despite that I slowly fell asleep.

**Yay! Another chapter done well I am going to have a poll should it be Edmund dying or should he marry Theo or should Theo die I am thinking the second but you can choose**

**-candyland7 **


	5. Edmund's Dream and a new Prophecy

**Ch 5 I own nothing but my OC's**

**Edmund POV (Dream)**

In my dream I saw Ana, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Peter, Lucy, Susan, A kid with black hair that was messy and had some golden dust on it and sea green eyes he was holding a pen why I have no clue, a girl with wheat colored hair with streaks that looked like lava multi colored eyed and a orange shirt that said "Camp Half-Blood" and a pair of jeans, a girl next to her that was super pretty she had straight black hair with lava streaks multi colored eye's with jeans and a red T-shirt, over a bit I saw a kid with blonde hair blue eyes and a purple T-shirt that said "Camp Jupiter" and jeans, there was a girl next to him that had choppy brown hair kaleidoscope eyes with the Camp HB t-shirt and jeans, on the other side of the guy there was a girl with short spiky black hair, electric blue eyes that looked like a Goth, next to the messy haired dude there was a girl that looked around 13 that was a little girl version of him just not with golden dust in her curly hair **(A/N she has princess curls like Annabeth) ** she was wearing a blue T-shirt with sea green wave designs on it that matched her eyes she also had a necklace, the guy she was holding hands with was an emo dude with a black Aviators jacket black just about everything, and a few others. I moved closer and heard Ana say "Tiana" the girl with the necklace looked up "can you do more than just water and fire powers."

Tiana just nodded

"Well will you show us."

The guy I believe her brother said to Ana "She could kill you if she wanted to."

"Percy I am aware of that but I highly doubt she will."

Percy shrank back and the emo dude said "Calm down Perce."

"Nice of you to say that zombie dude" Zombie dude I must be hearing things.

The girl with the spiky hair stepped up next "Kelp-for-Brains let me take care of Death Breath."

"Go ahead Thals; let's watch you beat up Nico."

"Do I get a say in this," asked Nico

"No," said everyone else

"Jason, Piper, Leo, Theo, Astra, Chiron, Clarisse, Katie, Travis, Conner, Grover, Juniper, Hazel, Frank, Rachel." Everyone looked up when they heard their names but Rachel seemed to be swaying back and forth. "Rachel you okay?" asked Percy.

She fell back and Chiron galloped over and caught her. I didn't see or hear what happened next except Ana looking up seeing me and said "We are coming to get you stay put!"

Then I woke up Ana's words repeating over and over again in my head _we are coming to get you stay put._

**Ana's POV**

I can't believe it there was Edmund one minute gone the next. What was even scarier was Rachel just spewed green smoke and said a prophecy. Percy explained that since she was the oracle she does it often. The prophecy was, _Old and new shall come forth, To bring the traitor to the north, One will outlast them all, only that one will fall._

I didn't know what it meant but Chiron seemed to so do those that came with him.

"Looks like a new quest," said Percy

"What another one you guys just came back from the last one," said Travis

Percy, Hazel, Frank, Tiana, Nico, Jason, Piper, and Leo looked at their feet.

"Oh, sorry guys I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's ok," said Piper.

"What you guys we need to go to Aslan first I have a nagging feeling in my gut that we have to go to him first," I said

"Ya I have that feeling to," said Percy "Guys we should listen to her."

Suddenly Peter spoke up "We need our brother first."

Everyone looked at each other when Tiana stepped up she didn't say anything but her eyes they seemed to tell a story of their own suddenly I understood what her sea green eyes were saying _Edmund is the traitor which the prophecy was talking about he is the one which needs saving and the only way to get to him is through Aslan."_

"She's right we need Aslan to get to Edmund."

I think I startled Peter, Susan, and Lucy.

Susan said "What do you mean she's right she didn't even say anything."

"Look at her eyes the speak for her."

"That doesn't matter right now we need to get to The Stone Table," said Lucy she was so quiet I forgot that she was here.

We started walking for a bit when sleigh bells sounded in the air. Everyone looked at each other and the ran Tiana and the others seemed to be really fast but Percy uncapped his pen causing a sword to appear, Tiana yanked on 2 of the weapons on her necklace causing a bow and a dagger to appear, Nico and a few others drew weapons out of their sheaths but they still ran off. I decided to turn into a lion and get the kids and beavers on my lap and catch up to the others. When I was in lion form I caught up fast to Lucy, Susan, and Peter grabbed them in my mouth and threw them on my back let's just say they were very upset at me after that. The beavers were already with the others and in the cave when I caught up I threw the Pevensies in the cave turned human again and climbed in myself. I saw that everyone was accounted for but Tiana. When Percy said "Tiana is still here just as a bird that bird to be exact," I followed where his finger pointed and let out a breath of air on Nico's shoulder was a snowy owl. Then we heard the sleigh bells again when the noise stopped we saw a shadow in the snow. It then left after a bit Mr. Beaver and Tiana, who was now human went up to check.

**Too lazy to write more so there is chapter 5 still need people to review or PM me about how I should write about Ed getting killed Ed and Theo getting together or Theo getting killed**

**-candyland7**

**Ch6 still need answers it ends next chapter. **

**I own nothing but OCs and Story Plot**


	6. They meet Serilda

**Ch6 still need answers it ends next chapter. **

**I own nothing but OCs and Story Plot**

**Serilda POV (hehehe anybody have a guess about who she is)**

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. If I stopped the White Witch would get me. I think I should explain my mother just happens to be the White Witch and right know she is looking for me. I run away often right now she has been different. I tripped over my long white gown and my cloak then I fell down and when I looked up I saw some a girl and a beaver. I was super confused I thought my mom and I were the only humans in Narnia. I turned my head and looked to my left and saw something that I didn't think I would see a guy in a red suit. The first thought that popped into my head was Santa Clause. But that was impossible Santa never came to Narnia my mother made sure of that. The beaver then said "Well, well who are you."

I looked up startled stood up straightened my gown and then said "My name is Serilda and I would like to have the pleasure of knowing who you are and is that Saint Nick?"

"Well I am Mr. Beaver and this is Tiana. As for your other question yes that is Saint Nick. Though I have a question for you why were you running and would you put down your hood so that we can see your face?"

"Nice to meet you Tiana, Mr. Beaver. And as for your question no I will not put down my hood for you see I am on the run from the White Witch."

Then Saint Nick spoke up and said "Would you like to get the others?"

Mr. Beaver then went to a little cliff like place and then came back with kids in an assortment of clothes. The youngest of the group then said "Santa!"

I then got introduced to the others there names are Percy Tiana's older brother, Jason, Piper Jason's boyfriend, Thalia Jason's older sister, Hazel, Frank Hazel's boyfriend, Nico Tiana's boyfriend and Hazel's younger brother, Rachel the Oracle, Chiron the centaur, Peter, Edmund, Lucy the Pevensies, Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, Grover the satyr, Juniper the tree and Grover's girlfriend, Anastasia the daughter of Aslan, then there's Leo oh looking at him makes my heart stop. These are the kids that my mother wants to kill. They look harmless why would she want to kill them.

I then turned around to face Saint Nick asked "Why are you here Saint Nick."

He looked at me and said "Why Serilda I am here to give out presents of course."

Everyone gaped at him it was kind of funny. One by one everyone went up when he said their name. Lucy got a dagger with a healing cordial, Peter got a sword, Susan got a bow and a quiver full of arrow, Ana got bow and a quiver full of arrows a sword and dagger. **( I am just going to skip the kids from camp since I can't find something for them all just make up something for them yourself) **I got a bracelet that had an S in the middle that had black and white stones set in the middle, and a bow with arrows and dagger on one side of the S on the other side there was a sword and spear. I was speechless Saint Nick just laughed and said "Winter is almost over and I have a lot of presents to deliver when you've been gone for over 100 years.

He then left I felt real awkward I mean who wouldn't when your own mom wanted to kill your new friends. No one knew about me after all I have been hidden for my whole life whenever I run my mother sends the wolfs after me.

Percy spoke up "Serilda Mr. Beaver told us that you are on the run from the White Witch so are we so would you like to come with us?"

"Yeah I'll come with you but I won't pull down my hood till I know for a fact that I can trust you no matter what the circumstances," I said.

He just nodded and said "I understand I would probably do the same if I just ran into some people that I didn't know."

I didn't say anything then Peter spoke up "Didn't he say winter is ending?"

It dawned on everyone and we ran to the river. I then stopped as well did everyone else. Then I said "Well umm that's a river that isn't frozen."

All the kids wearing the different colored shirts plus Chiron looked at Percy and Tiana. I was confused as were the Pevensies and the Beavers. Leo asked "Percy, Tiana can't you guys just redirect the flow so that we can get across?"

Percy said "I can but I think that the ice would probably be the safest."

"Why?"

"Well I don't really want to redirect the flow and I doubt Tiana will either."

Tiana didn't say anything she just looked into the distance. I looked at the Pevensies and the Beavers they seemed to be talking to themselves when suddenly I heard howls.

"The ice looks pretty good right now," I heard someone say I think it was Susan.

I said "I can try to keep the ice together for a bit longer though it might drain me."

Everyone looked at me in surprise but we just ran on the ice. Then my mother's wolves found us and blocked the only ways out but… Oh no.

The lead wolf **(I forgot his name I am going to call him Steve) **Steve walked up to me and said "Why Serilda your mother is worried and why are you hanging out with a bunch of traitors come with us."

I answered in a shaky voice "They are not traitors they haven't even chosen a side yet also if I go with you will you leave them alone and give them their brother."

"Sorry princess," I winced when he said that I hated being called a princess when my mother isn't even a queen, "even if you come with us I will have to kill them and their brother."

I pulled down my hood showing my dark brown hair and my icy blue eyes. Then I said "Peter use the sword!"


	7. AN

**Sorry guys need more reviews before I can update I have 114 views and only 5 reviews will update with more reviews I have 2 chapters ready for you guys so review if you want them!**

**-candyland7**


	8. Flashbacks and Injuries

**This chapter is dedicated to the only one who reviewed after the authors note **carleylovesbluecola **Thank you for the review! Now for the chapter!**

**Ch 7**

Tiana POV

Peter looked at Serilda like she was crazy. But he drew his sword anyways my friends from camp drew their weapons and I pulled on the bow and dagger on my necklace. Wolf growled at me and suddenly I was sent to the past.

*Flashback*

There I was my six year old self was over in the corner of the foster home there were a bunch of kids all over the place all wearing tan shirts and plaid jumpers, skirts, or black pants and shorts. Past self was wearing a tan shirt with a plaid skirt, white tights, and black dress shoes. Past Leo was wearing a tan shirt with black pants and shoes. Suddenly I could hear our conversation "… leave tonight or else you will get adopted remember our deal," Past Leo said.

"I know I know I'm just scared that well that we will get caught." I said

"Have we been caught before?"

"Well no but…"

"But what we have nothing to worry about."

"Oh ok but bring our first aid kits and anything else we will need."

Past Leo ran out then suddenly the scene changed. I was out in the woods I saw the stars and moon. Then I heard Leo's voice say "Tiana run or the wolves will catch us!

I saw myself and Leo run out of the tree's and a wolf rip off part of my leg. My past self screamed then Leo killed it with a blast of fire to the face. I watched my past self faint into Leo's arms.

*Flashback Ends*

I heard voices above me.

"When will she wake up?" asked Percy.

"How would I know Perce?" asked Nico.

"Stop fighting with Seaweed Brain, Death Breath. Death Breath stop fighting with Seaweed Brain," said Thalia.

I groaned and I heard a lot of shushing above me.

"Sea Girl," my heart started beating like crazy when Nico said my nickname for me, "can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes and gave him a look that said _No need to shout._

He whispered "Sorry."

I just rolled my sea-green eyes at him then laughed. He gave me pouty faces making me just laugh harder.

I looked around to see all who was there I saw my friends from camp, Ana, and Serilda. My eyes widened where are the Pevensies and the Beavers. Percy saw my face then said "Don't worry they went ahead we carried you for a bit but we came near the campsite and you were really pale and we are close to the campsite."

"We can catch up to the others if you can walk of course Tiana if not one of us can carry you," said Ana watching me try to get up then she saw my face pale and managed to catch me.

"You know what," said Nico "I think I'll just carry you."

Ana put me on the ground once the color came back to my face Nico picked me up bridle style and started carrying me after Ana. We caught up to the Pevensies and the Beavers in 5 minutes. I gave up trying to get out of Nico's arms since I was super tired. Leo kept sending worried glance's in my direction I think he knew I had a flashback. I have been having them since I saw him again.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Serilda saying "Ana I can't go in there."

"Why not?" asked Ana

"Because…"

"Because what?"  
"Because my mom is the White Witch! That's why I can't go in."

"WHAT!" the Pevensies and the Beavers yelled. Ana and the others just stood there surprised.

"You mean to say that your mother has our brother!" asked Peter

She just nodded ashamed.

Ana then said "It's not your fault that you were born into a rotten family."

"Thank you Ana I hope your father and his soldiers think the same as you."

"If they don't I'll say that you are nothing like your mother and…"

"And," Percy interrupted "If you run away because you feel like you don't belong we will come with you."

Everyone agreed with this Serilda was crying and said "I am honored to have such good friends."

I started struggling against Nico again. He just looked at me and I was already tiring again. I guess he wanted to show me how weak I was because right when he put me down I paled, my knees started shaking, and to top it all off I fell back into his arms. He whispered in my ear "Are you sure you can make it all the way in camp."

He didn't wait for my answer because he just picked me up bridal style again. I was so weak I didn't even glare at him. Nor did I struggle against him I could have sworn he chuckled a little bit do I love my boyfriend.

Suddenly I heard Percy's voice in my mind to say it surprised me is an understatement. It freaked me out.

_**Bold italic and underlined is Percy **__Italic and Underlined is Tiana_

*Start Mental Conversation*

_**You ok**_

_What do you think?_

_**I don't know but you're getting carried by Nico and not fighting against him so**_

_So?_

_**So I guess you're not ok?**_

_No?_

_**Is that sarcasm**_

_Noooo._

_**Ya that's sarcasm**_

_Your such a Seaweed Brain_

_**Yea but you're a…**_

_But I'm a what_

_**Ughh I can't find a good nickname for you.**_

_Good_

_**Shut up Tee.**_

_Tee? Really that's the best you can come up with?_

_**Well it's usually An…**_

*End Mental Conversation*

I was silent I knew Percy was very sensitive now about anything related to Annabeth. Especially because about every adventure or quest he has been on she was with him. Even when he went in Tartarus she was there. My train of thought suddenly changed, I was wondering why I was so weak. I guess Nico saw my expression because he said "The wolf scratched you I managed to grab you before you fell I shadow traveled us away I didn't notice how much blood you lost before you past out from loss of blood. Sadly no one brought ambrosia or nectar so Astra had to use magic but it didn't work very well we wrapped you up that's why you can't really walk or sit up very well."

Percy looked over at us and said "Ana said that when we get to the camp she will tell Mr. and Mrs. Beaver where to go, then she will take you and Nico to the infirmary then she will met up with us."

I just nodded my head. We walked for about 10 minutes watching as it slowly became spring when Nico said "Can we sit down for a bit Sea Girl is heavy."

I stuck my tongue out at him but I wanted a rest to. Everyone looked at Nico and me but they agreed. Anastasia walked over after 5 minutes and said "If we get going now we can get there around noon."

We agreed Nico picked me up again and we started walking. We saw the camp and Serilda paled she was paler then Nico now and I didn't even think that was possible. Leo took her hand and kissed her on the cheek, when did that start.

Rachel spoke up "Wait a second Serilda did you ever meet your father."

She looked a bit uncomfortable at that question but she answered "No, why?"

"Grover is she..."

"Yes she is," Grover cut in.

"I am what," Serilda asked

"A demigod," said Chiron.

"Ok you guys are officially crazy!" exclaimed Susan

"I hate to admit it," said Grover, "but you guys are demigods too."

"Yep you guys are crazy," said Peter.

By the time we got to camp Peter and Susan were fuming we finally showed them our powers and Percy doused them. Ana told the beavers where to go then took Serilda, Nico, and I to the infirmary.

"How you feeling?" asked Nico

I gave him a look. Ana instead answered for me "She can leave but she won't be able to walk or fight for a bit."

"I'll just carry her," Nico answered

I didn't even bother complaining when he picked me up bridal style. Then Ana took us to her father right when they were asking were Edmund was. Ana spoke up right then "Father." She then bowed followed by Serilda; Nico tried but almost dropped me.

"Anastasia where is the 4th Pevensie?" Aslan asked.

She looked uncomfortable but Peter spoke up instead "He kinda betrayed us."

Aslan said "I see."

Ana said "Father it is my fault Edmund went astray."

"No it is my fault she is my mother I will take responsibility," said Serilda

Everyone was silent after that but soon everyone who was with the Pevensies on the way here kept saying it was their fault until Piper cut in "IT IS ALL OUR FAULT SO SHUT UP!

Aslan said "I see we have a lot to talk about, kids that came from the camps, Anastasia, and Serilda please come with me."

I gave Ana a worried look but Nico carried me in.

**Anastasia POV**

When we walked away from the beavers and Pevensies when some other satyrs to get changed. I looked at my father and then Serilda she was really pale. I took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly she gave me a grateful look.

I whispered in her ear "Don't freak out I'm going to morph."

She nodded and said "I won't freak out have you met my mom."

I turned into a lion Tiana looked at me with wide eyes but didn't say anything. She hasn't said anything since her outburst. I'll have to talk to Percy about that later.

"…sia, earth to Anastasia," said Serilda.

"Huh, what?" I asked.

I heard my father chuckle slightly. I gave him a glare.

"I guess I will ask again, can you introduce me too your little friends," my father asked.

"Oh, sorry the girl in the boy's arms is Tiana, the boy carrying her is Nico, The boy covered in golden dust is Tiana's brother Percy, the centaur is Chiron, the tree nymph is Juniper, the satyr is Grover, the girl with the changing eye's is Piper, the golden haired boy next to her is Jason, the curly haired boy with the tool belt is Leo, the girl next to him with the white gown is Serilda, the girl with the spear is Clarisse, the two kids that look alike are the Stoll brothers are Travis and Conner, the girl with the wheat colored hair with lava streaks in it is Astra; Tiana and Percy's half sister, Astra's daughter with the black curly hair with lava streaks is Theodora; Tiana and Percy's niece, the girl next to the Stoll's is Katie; Travis's girl friend, the girl with the gold eye's is Hazel, the boy next to her is Frank; Hazel's boyfriend, the red haired girl is Rachel the oracle."

"Wait slow down Ana and Rachel is the oracle?"

"Ya we actually had a prophecy on the way here."

"And what was it?"  
"Oh, yeah it was _Old and new shall come forth, to bring the traitor to the north; one will outlast them all, and only that one will fall."_

"Well that's an interesting prophecy, Anastasia you may turn back human and show everyone where they are staying and get them clean clothes."

I turned into a human again and then I waved them over and father said "Ana once you get everyone clothes and show them where they're staying and bring Tiana and Nico back I would like to talk to them with you maybe I can help out Tiana."

I nodded and then walked out with them following me. I said "Ok girls are sharing one tent boys another, oh and you guys are sharing with the Pevensies if you need anything my tent is over there; Tiana, Nico once you change please come with me."

I looked at them and saw that Tiana was still really pale so I said "I will help you change Tiana."

I then walked in with Nico following me he put Tiana on my bed then walked out. Susan walked in wearing a long purple dress and purple shoes and said "The other girls told me that you might need a dress for Tiana."

Holding up a long sleeved blue dress with silver embroidery and blue slippers she handed it to me. I said "Yes, thank you Susan."

She nodded showing that she heard me and walked out. I helped Tiana get dressed then I grabbed a long sleeved green dress with green slippers. I looked outside and saw Nico walking towards us. I slipped back inside and looked at Tiana she was staring at the ceiling I walked over and waved my hand in front of her face and she didn't blink. I decided to use magic to see what she was seeing. I placed my hands on her forehead and suddenly I wasn't in the tent anymore.

_*Tiana Flashback (Still Ana POV)*_

_I saw present time Tiana and Past time Tiana. I then realized something I was watching Tiana have a flashback but I was in the flashback. I floated over to Present time of Tiana and said "Hey."_

_She looked startled and the look in her eye's said How did you get in here._

"_Sorry but I was worried about you so I used some magic to get in your head and here you are sorry I didn't mean to intrude."_

_I looked at her eyes and they said No its ok I need someone else to see my past I was planning to have Nico but I don't know if I can.  
We faced the past Tiana and then suddenly I guy that had a head full of gray hair, not so nice brown eyes, he was wearing a brown shirt and a pair of jeans. He walked up to past Tiana and said "WHERE'S MY DINNER!"_

_He raised his fist and hit Past Tiana. He kept hitting her until she had bruises all over her and blood all over her face. I looked at Present Tiana and she was pale and was shaking all over. I grabbed her hand and we floated up._

_*End Flashback*_

I looked around and we were at the tent with Nico just walking in.

**Ok you just had a Tiana flashback and ok it wasn't the best. **

**-Candyland7**


	9. AN I am so sorry

**Before I can post the new chapter I need an OC so the first one to review will get to choose the new character and I will PM them with the stuff I need for the new character! thanks,**

**-candyland7**


	10. Beta Request

**I need a Beta so I was wondering if any one out there would be mine please!**

**-candyland7**


	11. poll

**I have a poll on my page about who Anastasia should be with if no one votes I will put her with Percy.**

**-candyland7**


	12. Suicidal Attempts and a New Love

**Ch8**

**I closed the poll even though Percy and Caspian tied but I decided Percy would be the winner and there will be a slight love for Caspian later and those of you who don't know who Caspian is read the books!**

**Percy is the Winner!**

**I don't own anything but my OC's**

**Anastasia POV**

Nico walked in wearing brown pants and a white button up dress shirt, he saw my hands still on Tiana's forehead but he luckily didn't say anything. I quickly took my hands of her forehead and said in a teasing tone "Nico what took you so long."

He just said "Well I did knock but you guys didn't answer so I walked in."

Tiana rolled her sea-green eyes at the ceiling. Nico walked over to her and picked her up. I swear those guys are the cutest couple I have ever seen and trust me I am over 1,000 years old.

"So," Nico said breaking my train of thought, "your dad wants to see us are we in trouble?"

I looked at Nico and said "No he probably wants to heal Tiana but doesn't want the others there."

Nico looked confused but happily he dropped the conversation. When we got back to my father's tent I walked straight in and said "Dad get your butt out here," I paused for a bit and then added "please."

I heard chuckling and he walked out of another part of his tent. **(A/N I now that the tents don't have separate parts but in my story they do) **He said "Nico lie Tiana on the table."

Nico did what he was told. Aslan then waved me over. I reluctantly walked over to him. He pulled down Tiana's dress just enough to see the wound. He pulled off the gauze and said "That wound is deep and has some cuts on the lung I will be able to close the wound and heal the cuts but she will need to heal the rest on her own such as blood loss."

He then muttered a spell so light that even with my sensitive ears I could barely pick it up. A golden light filled the room and then as quickly as the light came it was gone. Tiana was still on the table but her wound was gone though she was still pale from blood loss.

Nico walked over to Tiana's side and said "Thank you Aslan."

My father just nodded then he said "She will be fully healed in a few minutes she will then be able to walk on her own though she won't be able to fight in a battle until tomorrow. Until tomorrow comes she should go talk to her brother."

"Umm excuse me sir but Tiana doesn't talk much anymore."

My dad just said "But she talks with her eyes."

Nico looked at him in shock with his mouth gapping open. I started laughing. Then my father said "I must go met Peter and Tiana should be able to walk now," he started walking outside the tent before he stopped turned to look at me and said "The other girls are at the creek would you like to join them?"

I nodded and he left Nico, Tiana who was now standing next to Nico, and I in the tent. We then walked out Nico and Tiana kissed before Nico went off to search for the boys while Tiana and I went off to join the girls.

***Hello I am Belen and this is Bob we are your amazing line break for the day***

Tiana and I found the girls playing in the Astra was wearing a long red dress with bronze accents on it with bronze colored slippers, Theo was wearing a long purple dress that when it caught the sunlight just right it had red accents she was also wearing purple slippers, Serilda was wearing a long icy blue dress with black embroidery with icy blue slippers, Katie was wearing a long grassy green dress with the same colored slippers, Clarisse was wearing a long brown dress with blood red accents on it with combat boots I guess she didn't like the slippers, Rachel was wearing a yellow dress with yellow slippers, Piper was wearing a long pink dress with pink slippers, Hazel was wearing a long golden dress with golden slippers, Juniper was wearing a long leafy green dress with leafy green slippers, Lucy was wearing a long light blue dress with the same colored slippers.

We joined them causing us all to get wet but Tiana and Astra who used their water powers to keep them dry. We went over to grab our towels once Susan pulled hers of though we saw the Wolf (**A/N can someone please tell me his name it is either going to be the Wolf or Steve unless someone tells me) **Susan and the others immediately screamed I shouted out "Climb a tree Susan blow your horn I will hold them off as long as I can!"

You see we were all stupid and forgot our weapons except Susan's horn. They did what they were told I tossed Susan her horn and turned into a lion. I fought the Wolf actually we just sized each other up long enough but soon the Wolf got bored of me and started jumping trying to get their feet Susan had already blown her horn. It felt like hours that I kept smashing into the wolves into the tree whenever they tried to bite them.

Soon my father came and Peter attacked the Wolf while my father held the other one under his foot and called the others off. I saw Percy and the others from the camps. Nico looked at me asking a silent question which was where are the girls? I turned into raven and flew into the tree then turned human again. Suddenly Nico was right next to us. I just about jumped out of my skin when he did that. I looked at Percy he was handsome. He had a sad look in his eyes I knew that his girlfriend had died but it wasn't that kind of sadness. I looked at him closer and saw that it also held a bit of guilt in there.

I heard Susan and Lucy scream "NO!"

They then jumped out of the tree I saw what they were looking at it was… Peter!

Everyone else in the tree jumped down too except Tiana and Nico they shadow-traveled. To say I was relieved when we found out that Peter was still alive would be an understatement. My father walked over and said "Peter clean off your sword."

Once Peter had cleaned of his sword he knelt in front of my father and I. Aslan then said "Peter Pevensie knight Wolf bane **(A/N or something like that)" **

Father let go of the wolf under his paw a while ago having his troops follow them I was going to go with them but my father said that I couldn't go so here I was sitting in my tent unable to rest. I was sure that the prophecy was starting I am sure old and new meant those that went to rescue Edmund with the others they are Piper, Hazel, and Serilda. The wolf went south so I think the north is where we are right now. One will outlast them all well that one I don't know; only so that one will fall that line is troubling me.

Suddenly I saw a shadow outside my tent. It seemed to have a sword in hand. I held my breath but it walked by. I got up and changed quickly into a long flowy black dress and black slippers that are like moccasins in the sense that they help people be silent. I took my head out of the tent flap and saw the figure. I also saw that it was going to rain. I followed the figure and got close enough to see who or what it was. It was a boy he was wearing a black shirt and jeans when he turned his head I saw who it was. It was PERCY! I nearly gave away my hiding spot by gasping.

He shook his head and went towards the woody area. Once he got in there I got a good look at his eyes they held guilt and regret in them. At first I wondered why until he muttered "I am so sorry Annabeth I failed you Anastasia I know you can't hear me but even so I am sorry and want you to know I will always love you."

He brought his sword in front of his heart and then I understood right then what he was going to do. I ran out of my hiding spot and yelled "Perseus Jackson if you put that sword thru your heart I will personally ask Nico to bring you back so I can beat you up!"

He was so surprised he dropped his sword which I when I later looked back on this found actually quite surprising and funny. He looked at me and said "How long have you been here."

Blush was creeping up his face and I answered simply "Ever since you walked past my tent."

He was blushing a deep crimson red I was sure I was too.

He then asked "How much did you hear?"

"All of it."

I then leaned in and kissed him he happily returned the kiss. Then it started raining ironic right? We looked up at the sky and laughed then we started kissing again. He took of my dress and undergarments while I took of his pants, shirt, and his undergarments. Then we crashed our naked bodies together and had a long make-out session.

***Time Skip the Next Morning***

**(Still Ana's POV)**

When I woke up I turned to my right and I saw Percy, naked, then everything that happened last night came back. I got up put on my undergarments and flowy black dress again. I was pacing muttering things under my breath when Percy looked up at my amused put on his clothes then walked over to me. He grabbed my face and looked me straight into my eyes. I said "My dad is going to kill me especially when he finds out what happened."  
He looked amused and then said "I highly doubt that he will kill you and no one will find out."  
I fought back saying "Ya well then maybe Carla will."  
He looked confused and then asked "Who is Carla?"

I said dismissively "A mermaid."

"Oh, wait what."

"You will meet her today."  
I then said "We should get back, oh and I am telling Tiana of your suicidal attempt."

He paled and then muttered nonsense. While I was walking off he caught up quickly. I was so happy yesterday Percy and I became a thing. Yet I was scared my dad usually said that the man I become a couple with isn't the one for me though we never did IT like I did with Percy. Before I knew it we were back to the camp I kissed Percy then we parted ways I went to my tent and he went to his.

I walked into my tent and saw Carla pacing her dark red hair and green eyes held worry in them she was wearing her green dress. Her boyfriend Gerard watched her amused in his black slacks and whit button up top. Gerard saw me and said "Anastasia where have you been."

Carla turned around so fast and then she yelled at me "Ana you worried me so much I walked in here to wake you up and you were gone do you know how worried we have been what do you have to say for yourself!"

I laughed and said "I am sorry Carla I was busy."

She seemed to calm down a little then she said "I'm sorry princess I was just a bit worried now let us change you out of that and into something princesses would wear."

I smiled and nodded. Gerard walked out of the room but not before casting us a look. We spent the next 10 minutes finding the perfect outfit it was a dark purple dress that split with a light purple under dress with silver embroidery. Carla then handed me the dark purple slippers and my silver crown that has jewels that match my dress and a gold lion jewel in the middle that marked me as the daughter of Aslan and High Queen of Narnia.

When we walked out laughing and joking around I saw Percy, the Pevensies, and those from camp walked our way. The girls already know Carla since on their first day she was already in their tent since I told her to meet them in the tent. Percy's voice broke into my thoughts "Ana is this Carla and who is he."

I answered "Yes this is Carla and he is Gerard her boyfriend."

He nodded and then I said "I am still telling them."

He glared at me then Susan said "Tell us what?"

I looked at Susan she looked good in her red and gold dress. Then I said "Carla why don't you and Gerard check the armory and see how many more weapons we need and then tell my father and if you told anyone of my absence make sure to tell them that I am back."

She nodded and then walked off with Gerard. I looked back at the others and Lucy gasped and said "Ana now your eyes are bright green with pink flecks not a hint of yellow anywhere."

I was confused my eye's usually change to my mood bright green is happy and pink is… in love. I looked at Percy and remembered what I was going to say so I said, "Anyways the reason I wanted to talk to you is because I followed Percy last night and he went in the woods naturally, by my lion instincts, I followed him in and hide once he stopped. He pulled out his sword muttered his last words and tried to commit suicide," when everyone's eyes widened I hurried along in the story, "Don't worry I stopped him then a bit later we fell asleep that is why we weren't here when you woke up."

They nodded and then I added "I want people for the tine being to watch over Percy when I am not around or watching him if he leaves the tent follow him and etc. but if I am there you do not need to worry about following him."

They nodded and then a soft melodic voice spoke up saying "Percy how could you try to take your life first mom and Paul, then Annabeth, and now you tried to take your life."

Everyone looked around and I noticed the speaker it was Tiana. Peter came to the same understanding and then asked "Tiana you can talk?"

Tiana looked at him and rolled her sea-green eye's that obviously said "No duh."

I decided to break the tension by saying "How about breakfast?"

Everyone agreed so we went to go eat we sat down on pillows and talked a bit actually all the kids from the camps were yelling at Percy and the Pevensies were watching the others yell at Percy when Lucy shouted out "Edmund!"

We all turned and saw my father talking to Edmund he looked beat up Serilda gasped and said "Wait a second that's Edmund I thought he was a dwarf!"

Everyone looked at her and Peter said "You saw our brother? Why didn't you tell us?"

Serilda nodded then said "In my defense I never knew what your brother looked like though I did see when running away my mother turn someone else to stone."

Carla and Gerard returned at that moment Carla said "I'm going to go to the creek and stretch my tail it has been asleep for a bit since there used to be only ice no water oh and Ana we need 3,498 more weapons and I told everyone that we told about you being gone that you are back now."

I nodded my thanks and said "The best place to swim right know is the river that the girls were though be sure to dry off ASAP since we need to train with you."

Suddenly Leo said "This is taking forever to start."

We all looked at him and saw that he was looking at Jason who was trying and failing to start a fire."

Jason then looked at him and said "Well then Repair Boy why don't you try to start the fire?"

I said "Jason that might not be…"

Leo cut me off and said "I will gladly do it."

Jason stepped back and Leo set his hand on fire causing Carla to scream and look at the fire in fear. I shouted at Leo "Leo put that out right now."

He did when he saw Carla's face and muttered a quick "Sorry."

Carla nodded still looking at Leo in fear and walked to the river with Gerard. Edmund cam down and joined us that moment and said "Ana your dad wants to talk to you also a boy named Percy."

I nodded and Percy and I walked up to my dad.

**Carla and Gerard are not my OC's they are ****carleylovesbluecola's creation. I wonder what Aslan wants to talk to both Anastasia and Percy about. Did you like Belen and Bob ;)**

**-candyland7**


	13. War Talk and Serilda's Dad

**Hey guys I am back! And here is chapter 9**

**Ch9**

**Anastasia POV**

We walked up to my dad. Each step I was filled with more dread. Before I knew it I was standing in front of him with Percy by my side his presence filled me with comfort. He looked at me and said "I know that you and Percy are together and I approve."

I was surprised "You approve?"

He smiled at me and said "Yes I do and can I talk you alone Anastasia, Percy will you wait outside for a minute I will call you when we are done."

Percy nodded, kissed me on the cheek, and then he left. I turned to him and he said "I know what you guys did last night."

I blushed and said "You saw that?"

He nodded his lion head and said "You probably don't like that…"

"No I don't."

"and the fact that you are pregnant…"

"Wait what!"

"You are pregnant know don't interrupt me you are not going to fight in the battle."

"What I can't fight but I have to, you need everyone you can get!"

"Yes but everyone who isn't pregnant."

I glared at him he chuckled and said "I am guessing you don't want Percy to know."

"This is a lot to process but I will tell him when I am ready. But can I please fight?"

"No, know I am going to call Percy back."

I glared while he called Percy. He looked at me and whispered "Ana are you ok?"

"Yeah just thinking."

"You know you can talk to me about anything ok."

I nodded and then my father said "Percy if you do anything to my daughter you will personally have to deal with me got it."

Percy said "Yes sir I would never do anything to hurt Ana."

He said "Good, Ana you will tell him after tomorrow."

I was shocked but nodded. Percy looked confused and asked "Tell me what?"

"Later know lets go back to camp I need to tell Carla something."

When we got back to camp everyone stopped talking and looked at us. Peter broke the awkward silence "So… what was the talk about?"

"Huh pry much?"  
He looked embarrassed and then confused when I laughed. Once I controlled my laughter I said "I am just teasing you he was just saying that he was ok with Percy and my relationship."  
Edmund said "Wait you guys are together? Is anyone else surprised?"

Everyone else nodded while Carla and Gerard muttered "About time."

I looked at Carla and Gerard in surprise. Gerard and Carla rolled their green eyes. Then Gerard said "It was kind of obvious that you two liked each other, well at least for us."

I rolled my eyes and then I kissed Percy and dragged Carla into my tent. I cast a spell so that no one could eavesdrop on our conversation. I looked around to check that there was no one else in my tent then turned to Carla, took a deep breath and said "I'm pregnant."  
"You're joking."  
"No."  
She squealed like and Aphrodite girl and asked "Who is the dad?"

"Percy and before you ask no he doesn't know."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"No, yes, I don't know."

"You need to tell him."  
"I know I'll tell him later but I have a problem my dad won't let me fight."

"What we need you!"

Then I heard Percy say "Ana where are you the White Witch has asked for an audience with your father!"

I took the spell off of the tent and said "Percy I am in here!"

He walked in and said "Serilda is freaking out about it she keeps saying that she knows that she is here and her mother will kill her. I honestly think that she is over reacting but I still think that we should hide her."

I sighed and nodded letting him pull me before I stopped and he jerked backwards and asked "What?"

"Percy I need to tell you something."

"Hold that thought."

I was about to ask why when I heard "All bow down to the Queen of Narnia."

**Tiana POV**

I looked at Nico and looked for Serilda she wasn't here in fact she was nowhere to be seen I saw Ana and Percy though I looked at Gerard and Carla and sent them a questioning look but they didn't see it. Suddenly I saw the dwarf that was shouting and a person that looked exactly like Serilda but with blonde hair. She even had the look that Serilda had when she was upset or looking proud.

I knew that was the White Witch. I saw Ana and Percy sitting next to Nico and I. I was still mad at him but I was still happy that Ana managed to save him but I have a feeling that is more than that. I turned my attention to what the White Witch was saying "You have a traitor in your midst Aslan as well as my daughter."

"Your daughter has joined us and he is no traitor."

"My daughter is my responsibility and all traitors are mine."

"Let's take this to my tent Ana; Percy would you like to come."

"Yes father," Ana said pulling Percy up, "Can Tiana and Nico come too.

"Yes daughter, Serilda should come too."

Suddenly Serilda appeared out of the shadows and said while glaring at her mother "I will only come if my mother promises to tell me who my father is."

"Fine I will tell you," she said glaring reproachfully at her daughter.

We walked inside the tent, with the White Witch, and sat down at the table.

"Daughter your father is a God," said the Witch

"Like my friends?" asked Serilda

"He is Hades."  
"What well that explains why I can hide in the shadows."

"Cool you are my half sister," said Nico

"What!"

"Never mind."

"Anyways you can't have Edmund," said Ana

"He is my property."

"So what are you saying."  
"He's fate belongs to me."  
"Actually it belongs to the Fates," said Percy

"Not helping," said Ana

"He belongs to me."

"Take me instead kill me on the Stone Table just leave the boy alone," said Aslan.

"What dad you can't," shrieked Ana

"I will hold that to you," said the Witch.

"Meeting adjourned," said Aslan

Ana was crying into Percy's shoulder, Serilda still seemed shocked, Percy looked close to breaking all over again, and Nico and I were stunned. Percy kept kissing Ana's head and saying over and over again that it will be ok. Though it looked like he was trying to convince himself, I then realized that Aslan and the Witch were outside. Everyone jumped when they heard a roar, Aslan then walked in and said "Ana I still hold you to your promise."

Ana nodded she had stopped crying but was still holding onto Percy tightly. We walked out and saw the Pevensies all happy that there brother would live and the campers looking at us suspiciously and Ana's puffy and red eyes. Carla ran up to us with Gerard trailing behind her. She asked "What happened, have you told him, and why were you crying?"

"Later, no, and later," said Ana

"Tell me what!" asked Percy

"LATER," screamed Ana then she muttered "sorry hormones."

"It's ok your cute when you're mad."

I pretended to gag but then Percy said "I saw that."

I shrugged my shoulders thinking 'duh I wanted you to see that'

Then Ana said "Percy I need to talk to you."

"Kay, don't go anywhere Tiana."

"Where would she go?" asked Nico.

"I don't know, just watch her."

"Aren't we supposed to watch you?"

**That is the end folks I won't be able to update for a while but I promise I will update ASAP watching How To Train Your Dragon I really want to make a dragon appear randomly but yet I don't want to so later.**

**-candyland7**


	14. War, Wedding, and Ceremonys

**Ya I'm back please R&R I really want to know what I should change or do in the story! Also I got the ages wrong, Percy and Ana are 19 and Tiana is 16, Leo and the others are 18.**

**Ch. 11**

**Anastasia POV**

Percy told me to only go into the battle to heal someone or save someone. I didn't like it but agreed anyways. The battle seemed to be on her side. The White Witch was turning people to stone. I wanted so badly to just to run into battle and fight. When a faun fell in battle I ran down forgetting that the White Witch was in battle with Peter, The demigods aren't anywhere to be seen and those that were with my father aren't here yet even though Serilda said that they would be back ASAP.

I was about to heal the faun when someone tried to kill me. I turned around and fought the person when a roar came. There on the hill were the girls, those turned to stone, and… my father. Oh, I am so dead and grounded. Suddenly a sword swung at me. Oops, I forgot about him. Suddenly someone picked me up from behind. I looked at the person it was my dad.

"Hi daddy," I said.

"What did I tell you?" he asked.

"Uhh in my defense he sought me out while I was going to heal the faun."  
"Then why are you wearing chain mail."

"For my protection," I looked around, "where's the White Witch?"

"I ripped off her head."  
"So she's dead."

"Pretty much so why were you here anyways?"  
Percy saved me from answering.

"Ana there you are, I have been looking for you everywhere Mr. Beaver said that he saw you run down here, oh, umm hi Aslan," he said.

"Hello Percy, Ana and I where just talking," he answered.

"Okay then did I interrupt something?"  
"No, no Ana why don't you go with Percy, oh and we will finish our conversation later."  
I groaned.

"Yeah fine," I answered.

I pulled Percy away and we saw Serilda looking around and I saw Carla and Gerard healing injured warriors. The Pevensies were hugging each other excluding Lucy who was using her cordial to heal others. I saw those from camp looking for their friends and gathering up injured warriors. I saw Tiana when she saw us she came running.

"Percy, Ana," she said.

"Tiana what is it?" Percy questioned.

"It's Nico and Jason, Percy they might die!"

"What!"

Percy ran off with Tiana trailing behind him. I then realized that Tiana talked so it must have really been bad. I ran after them. When I got there I saw that Nico and Jason were really pale. I also saw that Jason's stomach was ripped open and Nico's leg and chest were almost ripped to pieces. There was blood everywhere. I took a deep breath trying not to throw up but unhappily my stomach didn't agree. I turned to the side and threw up everything in my stomach. I walked over to Jason and in a different language said "דרייַ צוריק צייַט און ראַטעווען די מיינען צו אַ פונט וואָס זיי טאָן ניט שטאַרבן" **(A/N this is a real language it is Yiddish). **

A bright white light pulsed out of my hands. Their wounds healed and Percy hugged them tightly. Nico turned blue as did Jason.

"Percy, you're choking them and their not fully healed yet," I said.

He let go of them and said "Never scare me like that again."  
Tiana tackled Nico and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Piper did the same to Jason. Everyone else was doing the same. Percy and I looked at each other and started laughing like crazy, and then the Pevensies came a long and looked confused.

Soon my father came and he took us to Cair Paraval. There he gave Percy and I a room to share as well as the other couples. Percy and I were to get married tomorrow right before the ceremony for the Pevensies to become the king and queens. And the others to become lords and ladies, Percy will become a king though since I am the highest queen. We went to sleep and when I woke up I ran straight to the bathroom. I threw up and soon I felt Percy rubbing my back.

When I was done I said "You ready for this morning?"

"I could ask the same thing to you," he said

"But I asked first."

"Fine I'm just nervous."

"Throw up it helps."

"I'm not going to throw up."  
"I know it just made me feel a bit better."

"How about you, are you nervous like I am because I most certainly am nervous and scared."  
"I feel the same but it is slowly ebbing away looking at you."  
"Same here."

My father came to grab Percy and he gave me my wedding dress in a bag so that Percy couldn't see it. Carla, Susan, and Tiana came to help me get ready. They pulled my dress out of the bag. It is a long sleeved white dress with gold lining **(A/N this dress is kinda hard to explain research medieval dresses and you will find some of the dresses I use)** and there are silver shoes that go with it. Carla was doing my hair; Susan is straightening my dress, while Tiana was using her powers to make everything else perfect.

Carla asked, "Where's the veil? I need it and her crown."

I said "My crown is on my dresser and the veil is in the bag still."

Tiana walked over to the dresser and grabbed the crown and gave it to Carla while Susan grabbed my veil out of the bag and gasped. It is a floor length veil with gold and silver lining and when the light hits it the veil sparkles. Carla did the finishing touches to my hair and put the crown and veil on my head and made the veil cover my face. Then the other girls walked in wearing floor length blue dresses with sequins, Tiana, Susan, and Carla left to change into their bridesmaids dresses. They came back Tiana and Susan wore the exact same as the others but Carla wore a green one with sequins. Carla is my Maid of Honor since we have known each other since birth.

My father walked in and said "The ceremony is starting get in your places," then he looked at me and said "You look beautiful Anastasia, also Mr. Tumnus is going to walk you down the aisle since I am performing the ceremony."  
Mr. Tumnus then walked out wearing a really nice scarf. We hooked arms and I admit Mr. Tumnus has been more of a father to me then my dad since my dad travels a lot when I was younger I traveled with him and when I turned 16 he gave me Narnia as my sweet 16 present.

Everyone was walking down the aisle Lucy is my flower girl in a pink dress. Everyone stood up when it was my turn to walk down the aisle. When I saw Percy in his black tux with a green tie and a blue shirt all of my fear and worry was washed away. My father conducted the ceremony we said our vows and kissed.

***Time Skip to After Party***

Percy and I went down to the beach after my father said not to hurt me. I guess I will always be his little girl. Everyone congratulated us. Tiana even got out of her shyness enough to say:

"I guess you are my sister-in-law now."

We caught her and Nico kissing in a small cove. When it came time to cut the cake Percy had gone into 'monster might kill us' mode. When we cut the cake we feed it to each other and didn't smash it into the others face like Clarisse wanted. It was over all too soon. Percy and I agreed that we wouldn't have our honeymoon since we might have a child during that time. My father's wedding gift to us was to speed up the pregnancy process so I might have the child in a few days.

Percy and I went to our room to change into the ceremony outfits. Percy was crowned as a king right after our marriage. I changed into a light blue dress with sequins on the bottom and silver designs on the top and silver shoes. Percy came out in black slacks a white shirt with a blue cap. He was wearing a crown that marked him as a son-in-law of Aslan and my husband making him a king.

We walked out and sat on our respected thrones while my father conducted the ceremony. I wasn't paying attention and I could tell quite well that the other demigods where having a hard time. But I joined in when they all said;  
"Long live the kings and queens and the lords and ladies!"

The demigods where now Lords and Ladies as well as Carla and Gerard, after the ceremony Percy and I took a walk on the beach, I caught my father before he left.

"Dad," I said, "don't you want to stay and see your grandchild?"  
"Ana," he said, "I am sorry but I have to go and it is not grandchild it is grandchildren."

"What?"

**There is the end of chapter… 10 is it? Anyways I am letting you guys choose the name of the children it is a girl and a boy. So please review with baby names and their meanings I will choose the ones I think will work with the kids. Also the winner or winners of the baby names contest will get to make their own OC but they will be in Narnia when I start the second book (Prince Caspian I am not doing the Horse and His Boy or the Magicians Nephew) So please please please please Review with baby names use your name for all I care just give me baby names!**

**-candyland7**


	15. Kellan, Alexandros, and Returning Home

**Ch.12**

**Anastasia POV**

Percy and I were sleeping when suddenly I woke up. I didn't know why until my water broke. I shook Percy he woke up after I screamed in pain.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said.

"About time," I answered.

"Why did you wake me up?"

I then had another contraction. I screamed in pain.

"The babies are coming."  
His eyes widened and then he took me to the hospital wing. By the time we got to the hospital wing the whole castle was awake. Carla was already in the hospital wing waiting to help deliver the babies.

***Time Skip to after the babies are born***

I woke up to Percy holding a bundle of blue blankets. I suddenly heard crying coming from the bundle. Percy shushed the baby and he then looked at me.

"You nearly broke my fingers," he said he pushed my hair out of my eyes.

"Sorry," I said.

"So what should we name them. One is a girl, the oldest, and the other is a boy."

"Kellan for the girl we can call her Kelly, and the boy Alexandros and we can call him Alex."

Carla walked in and gave me a bundle of pink blankets. I looked inside and saw a little girl with golden curls. When she opened her eyes, she has sea-green eyes. Percy sat down next to me and I saw a little boy with messy black hair and my eyes greenish yellow eyes. I am sure that his eyes will match his moods like mine do. Tiana and Nico walked in Tiana was wearing a dark purple gown with a gold lining on top and a gold belt. Nico was wearing a white shirt and brown slacks with brown shoes.

Tiana smiled and walked over to us with Nico trailing behind her. I think Tiana made him come.

Percy said "Hey guys."

"Hi Perce what's there names?" asked Nico.

"Kellan and Alexandros, Kelly and Alex for short," I said.

"Cool names."

***Time Skip to Day of Chasing the Stag***

Kellan grew up to be a beautiful lady while Alex grew up to be a proper gentleman. Today we heard about a white stag that can help us live longer. Percy, Kellan, Alexandros, Tiana, Nico, and I don't need it, Tiana and Nico's children Adara, Aldora, Alcander, and Altair. They decided that they didn't want to come and neither did Kelly and Alex. Carla, Gerard, and I decided to go with them. We soon found the stag and we followed it until we lost Edmund. We went back to him.

"Edmund why did you stop, we could have caught the stag," I said.

"Just catching my breath," said Edmund.

They all saw the lamp post at the same time. Chiron and Lucy then ran off the others following and I knew what was going on so I gave Percy one last kiss and let him go. I then took the horses back to the castle. Then I realized that Carla and Gerard went away with them. I hope they went with Percy.

**Tiana POV**

I feel so stupid I just had to follow Chiron into the woods. We went back to CHB and then I realized that Carla and Gerard are with us.

"What are you guys doing here?" Nico asked.

I punched him.

"I don't know I heard a voice that told me to follow you guys," Gerard and Carla said.

Suddenly a holographic image appeared over him.

"What is that?" Gerard asked.

"Your parent's are the god and goddess of animals," said Chiron.

**I am not updating until I get more reviews. At least one more review would be nice.**

**-candyland7**


	16. Reading

**Come on you guys No reviews I am not updating until I get more reviews I know you guys are reading this story so you have to review or no more story do you not know how authors feel if they don't get reviews. If you don't know how we feel read How Authors Feel by me.**

**-candyland7**


	17. AN please read

**Hey guys I won't be able to update since I am overbooked at the moment I promise that I will update at least in 16-15 days since that is the end of school for me. **

**-candyland7**


	18. What They're From the 1940's

**I got two reviews yay! So I'm updating today yay!**

**Ch. 13**

**Tiana POV**

"Ummm who are the god and goddess of animals?" Gerard asked.

"They are Zena and Zeres," Chiron said.

He just nodded.

"We don't have a cabin for them, our architect died before she could give us the blueprints, so we will give you and Carla a room in the big house."

Chiron cantered off with Carla and Gerard behind him. We all stood there awkwardly, until Leo broke out laughing everyone else joined in, except for Nico.

"I just realized something," Nico said.

"What?" Thalia asked.

"If Carla and Gerard are here, where are the Pevensies and Serilda?"  
"You forgot Ana."  
"No Ana didn't follow us like Carla, Gerard, the Pevensies, and Serilda did."  
"Ana probably knew that we were going back home."

"True Serilda probably went home with the Pevensies wherever they are."  
I wonder where Serilda is she is a powerful demigod. We found out that her mom is daughter of Khione. Leo, Piper, and Jason weren't too happy about that.

I closed my eyes and checked around the world for the Pevensies and Serilda. Nothing came up, nothing at all. I tried different time periods and found one during World War II. I gasped and opened my eyes. Only then did I notice that we were back to our old ages and in the clothing we were wearing when we first fell into Narnia. I wonder what Serilda and the Pevensies were doing.

**Serilda POV**

I have no clue where I am.

"Where are we," I asked.

The Pevensies jumped and turned around in surprise.

"Serilda what are you doing here?" Edmund asked.

"I followed you guys, duh," I said.

They all laughed at that and I glared at them. Edmund punched the others and then a professor walked in. He looked surprised to see me as did I.

"Hi," I said.

"Hi may I ask who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Serilda Witch."

I looked down and saw that I was wearing weird clothing. I have no clue about what I was wearing. All I know is that it was similar to Susan and Lucy's. The professor tossed a ball to Peter and invited me to stay with them. I accepted and Edmund said the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So if Serilda is here with us, where are the others?"

"Probably together, except Ana she is most likely still in Narnia," I said.

"I wonder what Ana is doing."

**Anastasia POV**

I went back to the castle and did my best to explain where they went but even I didn't know where they went. Adara, Aldora, Alcander, and Altair where upset when they found out that their parents weren't there but quickly Adara and Aldora being the older two decided that if it was okay with me that they could look for jobs. I refused and insisted that they stay in the castle with Kelly, Alex, and I. After all Tiana talked to me before they all left saying she had this feeling about the kids and wasn't sure if it was good or bad, she also said that it seemed to be connected to everyone but Kelly, Alex, and I. So she asked if anything happens to her and Nico that I would take them in and care for them.

Throughout the years Adara and Aldora got married and moved out though stayed near the castle. Adara got married to a prince in another land, she moved in with him and his name is Nathan. Aldora got married to Alex since they are the same age. Adara moved in with Nathan we never found out (though Adara knows) where he is the prince. Aldora still lives with us in the castle. Alcander and Altair are still too young to get married they are just 16 while Aldora and Adara are 20. The day of Aldora's and Adara's wedding they and their husbands became immortal.

Then a few days after Adara's departure; boulders slammed into the castle. Kelly, Alex, Aldora, Alcander, Altair, and I went into the treasure room. We stayed there until it was over. There was dust all over our clothes and in some cases crowns and tiaras. Aldora's dress which once was gold with silver lining and her silver slippers where now covered in dust. My red and white dress with white shoes is also covered in dust and grime. The boys all wearing the same outfit with brown slacks and a white button down shirt and brown boots, the white shirt is now a grayish brown color. We waited a few days to make sure that the Telmarines were gone and then went up. We thought about going to Adara's house and living with her but voted against it, especially since we had no means of contacting her. We didn't know where the other Narnian's went so we just assumed them dead.

"What are we going to do? We have no clue on where to go," Aldora said.

"I'll go," I said, "you guys will stay here, Aldora, Kelly, and Alex; I am counting on you guys to take care of Alcander and Altair."  
"But mom," Kelly and Alex said at the same time.

"No, this is not open for discussion; you will live in the Treasure room and only leave for food and water."  
They nodded and I left to go look for help and what I got was more than I could ask for.

**Tiana POV**

Percy never came out of the cabin. It got so bad that Thalia quit the hunt (though everyone knew that she was going to anyways) and Nico came to live at camp permanently. Carla and Gerard got used to camp life though Carla never got over her fear of fire (she never went near the campfire, brazier, Hephaestus cabin, or Hades cabin). Thalia and the hunters were still really nice to each other and forgave her for leaving the hunt. Thalia hung out with us more and she tried, but failed, to get Percy out of the cabin. I remember the time that got both of them screaming insults at the other.

_Flashback_

_I was standing in the cabin with Percy sitting next to the fountain which Tyson fixed after the Giant War. He was practicing his water powers he made a fish, a shark, a jellyfish, a lion, a bird, a human that looked suspiciously like Ana, a horse, a Pegasus, a minotaur with its head chopped off, a Cyclopes, a hellhound, a harpy etc._

_Then Thalia walked in (more liked stormed) shouting something at someone behind her shoulder. She then turned her attention to Percy and I._

_"__Perseus I don't know your middle name Jackson you are to come with me right now!" she shouted._

_"__His middle name is Allen," I said unverbaly with my eyes ._

_"__No," Percy said._

_"__Did you change your middle name cause last time I checked…"_

_"__No, I didn't change my middle name."  
"Percy I will drag you out of here with your ear if I have to," Thalia threatened._

_Percy went back to making water animals._

_"__Oh you asked for it."  
She stormed over to Percy and grabbed his ear._

_"__Thalia let go of my ear!" Percy shouted_

_"__No," Thalia said_

_Percy let loose a stream of cuss words._

_"__Air head," Percy said._

_"__Kelp-for-Brains."_

_"__Leaf Brain."  
"What did you call me!"  
"Leaf Brain you sounded like a harpy congratulations!"_

_Thalia pushed Percy to the ground and punched him till he was bleeding and still didn't stop. I couldn't do anything because I was paralyzed and most likely shaking with fear. Why Percy didn't do anything I don't know in fact I don't know anything about what happened the years I was gone. They never spoke of it and whenever I brought it up mom shook her head and Percy stormed out of the room._

_It was over when Nico walked in with Carla (Gerard got chosen to be on a quest and wasn't there). Nico got Thalia off of Percy and Carla was going to take Percy to the infirmary but it didn't work out. Thalia left and Nico went to go get ambrosia and nectar. Carla left to go visit Rachel while I went to the beach to try to calm down._

_Flashback ends._

**End of Chapter, sad me since I should have sent Theo with the Pevensies and not Serilda. Theo and Edmund are dating and Leo and Serilda are dating. Aldora and Adara were born around 5 months after Kelly and Alex. Alcander and Altair were born 4 years 6 months and 25 days after Aldora and Adara. And I know that Alex and Aldora are technically cousins but they don't really care.**

**-candyland7**


	19. Beginning of Prince Caspian

**Okay guys got no reviews for Chapter 18 I am a bit upset though someone did review for Ch. 13 and someone reviewed for the A/N so I will keep updating but review for this chapter or no more chapters.**

**Ch.19**

**Serilda POV**

We just finished a war in Narnia but now we have to face WWII as the Pevensies called it. Their mother came to get them and when she found out about me, she decided to adopt me. So now instead of being Serilda Witch I am now Serilda Witch Pevensie. At school I go by Serilda Witch because Mrs. Pevensie said that it would be better for me if I used my real last name. I get teased about it a lot. Peter became my overprotective older brother. Today when someone teased me about my last name calling me a witch; Peter punched him in the nose, it started a fight Lucy left to get Susan. Edmund well he pulled me out of the line of fire. He pulled me over to the side. Eventually people started yelling 'FIGHT FIGHT'.

Susan and Lucy came in their school uniforms which is the same as mine. **(A/N I forgot what they wore in the movie so just imagine a school uniform and poof that is their uniforms) **Some security people came and broke up the fight. We got put on a bench that I guess is supposed to be our punishment.

"I wish we could go to Narnia," Peter said.

"Well, we have to wait he said that it will come in time," Susan reasoned.

"It has been a year how long does Aslan want us to wait?"  
"Maybe Narnia was just a dream," Edmund said.

"Well then does that mean I am just an illusion?" I asked.

"Serilda has a point," Lucy said, "Narnia is as real as the war is."  
"I wish the war wasn't real," Peter said when he sat back down.

Suddenly Lucy jumped up.

"Edmund why did you pinch me?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't pinch… Ow Susan why did you pinch me?" Edmund asked after jumping up.

"Why would I pinch you?" Susan asked.

She then jumped up.

"OW!"  
Peter and I jumped up at the same time to a feeling of being pinched.

"OWWWWW!" we both said.

"Magic," I said.

We all grabbed hands once a wind started. Suddenly the subway station became a cave we all walked out to see a beach.

**Tiana POV**

We managed to get Percy outside after a lot of name calling, threatening, and really just doing everything we could to get him outside. There was a lot of cussing and name calling (except from me). Percy tried many ways to get the pain to stop. He cut himself, he even tried to commit suicide again. But Thalia caught him before, at the moment she caught him he had riptide in his hand. He was just looking at the sword. Today we were out in the woods.

"Where are we going?" Thalia asked.

"I don't know we are following Tiana and Chiron," Leo said.

It was true they were following Chiron and I because well we were going to a cave we found during capture the flag. I usually don't compete because the other campers complain when I compete.

"Tiana where are we going?" Percy asked.

I glared at him and the others daring them to say anything. We eventually came across the cave.

"Why are we here?" Nico asked.

Percy, Carla, and Astra seemed to sense it.

"Is that…' Carla started.

"The sea?" Percy and Astra finished.

"That's what we thought," Chiron said.

We all walked into the cave seemingly drawn to the cave. When we walked out we saw a beach and Grover sniffed around.

"The Pevensies and Serilda were here. They then moved to the ruins," Grover said.

We all then went up to the ruins and saw an unsuspected sight.

**Ana POV**

I was with Caspian. His aunt adopted me when my dad told me to pretend to be 4 and I did. Around 9 years ago this happened and it has been 9 years since I last saw Altair, Alcander, Kelly, Alex, and Aldora. Caspian and I were walking in the garden. He was telling me stories about myself. It was really weird talking about myself in third person but I managed it.

"So the daughter of Aslan, Anastasia, met this boy named Perseus though he liked to be called Percy well one day they got married and had kids. They named their kids Kellan and Alexandros," Caspian said.

"Caspian I know after all we had the same nurse and we have the same tutor," I said.

"Pyrena I know we are the same age."  
"I bet I will bet you back into the castle."  
"Oh your on."  
I ran and tripped over my floor length white dress with silver lining. My white slippers flew off.

"Oh, Pyrena are you okay?" Caspian asked.

I ignored him and ran inside the castle with my slippers in hand. I then ran to a tree and climbed up it and looked over into the distance. I should explain the fact that he calls me Pyrena. You see I couldn't use my real name; so I decided to use the name we would have used if Alex was a girl. Caspian then ran over to the tree.

"Pyrena why are you in a tree?" he asked.

"Caspian come up enjoy the view," I called down.

"Aunt Prunaprismia will be upset when she see's you in a tree."  
"Okay."  
I jumped down from the tree scaring Caspian. We then ran into the castle.

When night came I changed into my old long ankle length brown dress with a bit of green embroidery at the bottom. Then brownish grey snow boots with fur on top, even though it wasn't snowing. I felt like my old self with it on. I changed my age to 19 and looked exactly how I did 1,300 years ago. I strapped on my dagger, threw my bow and quiver full of arrows over my back. I then threw on my black cloak and snuck into Caspian's room. Prunaprismia just gave birth to a son and I knew that Miraz will kill Caspian. I guess someone else had the same idea.

"Doctor Cornelius," I said.

"Pyrena or should I call you Anastasia?" He asked.

"How did you?" I started.

"Oh, please you know the old legends better than I do."  
"I prefer to be called Ana."

We then got to Caspian's room. I grabbed him.

"Pyrena you look older," he said.

"My name is not Pyrena it is Anastasia though you should call me Ana," I said.

We then hurried through the castle. Caspian got fitted onto a horse while I turned into a bird and landed on his shoulder. We then rode of and we kept going when I realized we were being followed. We went into the woods and Caspian hit his head on a branch. I flew after him because his horse kept riding and he was stuck. When he finally managed to get his foot unstuck, I found we were in front of Trufflehunter's. I turned human and when Trufflehunter and his friends came out Caspian freaked out and blew Susan's horn which the Doctor gave us before we left. Trumpkin went to go battle the few Telmarines that followed us into the woods. He got captured though and I managed to get Caspian, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter into the house before the Telmarines saw us. Caspian passed out a few minutes later. I meanwhile had a feeling that they were back, my old friends.

**Serilda POV**

We went up to the ruins and looked around. We felt like we had been here before yet we believed we hadn't because last time we checked there were no ruins in Narnia.

"Maybe this is my mom's old castle," I suggested.

"No," said Lucy, "Your mom's old castle was closer to the stone table in fact I could see the stone table from her castle; here I can't."

We all walked around we found: an apple orchard, a well, and an old chess piece. We then walked into what we assumed was a great hall. Lucy gasped. She then maneuvered her siblings into an order. At first I didn't see it.

"Cair Paravel," we all said at once.

Peter then ushered us to a wall that was still standing. He and Edmund pushed aside a statue and there appeared a door. Edmund started breaking apart the old, rotten door. Peter then picked up a stick and started tearing his shirt. He wrapped the ripped shirt around the stick and looked up at Edmund.

"I don't suppose you have matches in your satchel?" He asked.

Edmund opened his satchel and started digging through it.

"No, but will this help?" he asked.

He held up a flashlight. Peter looked upset.

"You could have mentioned it sooner!" he exclaimed.

Edmund just turned on the flashlight not responding to Peter. We then walked down the staircase. We found the treasure chamber. We looked around and saw Alex, a pregnant Aldora, Altair, and Alcander. We looked at them in surprise.

"Alex, Aldora, Altair, Kellan, and Alcander?" we asked in surprise, "Is it really you?"  
"Yes it is really us," Alex answered.

"Wait, where is Ana?" Peter asked.

"She left 9 years ago and never came back," Kellan explained.

"She wouldn't leave you guys behind," I said.

"Well she did and around 8 months ago Aldora became pregnant," Altair said.

"Ok tell us what happened after we left," Lucy said.

"Well, Adara got married to a prince named Nathan and they left. Aldora got married to Alex and they stayed with us. Alcander and Altair haven't gotten married yet. Cair Paravel got smashed by boulders and mom and the rest of us managed to get in the treasure chamber. Somehow it didn't fall. We have been living here ever since," Kellan said, "and now Aldora is pregnant and we have all been scared and praying that someone will…"  
She got cut off by voices at the top of the treasure room.

"Look," a voice said from the top, "there is a door, and it's open!"

They heard footsteps come down the stairs. Peter drew his sword, Lucy drew her dagger, I unsheathed my sword, Edmund unsheathed his sword, Susan strung an arrow, Kellan drew her dagger, the twins (Altair and Alcander) unsheathed their swords, and Alexandros took out his sword and stood in a protective stance in front of Aldora. Then Percy and the others, except Ana, came into view.

"Are you guys really going to kill your friends," Leo asked with an impish grin.

I then ran to him and we kissed.

**Tiana POV (When they saw the treasure room door)**

"Look," Clarisse said, "There is a door, and it's open!"

We then ran down the stairs and when we came into the open we saw the Pevensies, Serilda, and our kids all holding weapons, except Aldora who was pregnant, that were pointed at us.

"Are you guys really going to kill your friends?" Leo asked smiling.

Serilda ran to Leo and kissed him.

"Ewww, gross," Lucy said.

We laughed Theo and Edmund were also kissing. I guess that's what to expect when you haven't seen each other in years. We all then went back up to the top after we changed into Narnian clothes. I wore a long sleeved floor length purple gown with a gold belt and lining. Astra did my hair into a long rope braid. **(A/N rope braids are really pretty) **Astra even though she isn't a demigod she is not patient so she just snapped her fingers and everyone (other then me) was wearing Narnian clothes. She then pulled me outside not letting me see what the others were wearing. We were on the beach when we saw a dwarf about to get thrown into the water.  
Susan aimed her bow as did I and we both shoot the arrows at the exact same time. My arrow hit one of the guys in the shoulder (he won't be able to use that arm for a few months) and Susan's hit the other guys helmet. The dwarf landed in the boat. Before Percy, Astra, or I could do anything Peter jumped in the water. He retrieved the boat and pulled it to shore.

"You do know that Tiana, Percy, or I could have made the boat drift over here?" Astra asked.

"I forgot that you guys could do that," Peter said.

Percy shook his head and touched Peter instantly drying him.

"Thanks," Peter said.

Percy nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Thank you for saving me," the dwarf said.

"What is your name, why are you here, and why were they trying to kill you?" Leo asked.

"My name is Trumpkin, I am here because of those buffoons, and because I am a dwarf," Trumpkin answered.

"Okay then," Kellan said, "but why are they killing you because you are a dwarf."  
He then seemed to realize who we are.

"Wait I just saw Anastasia today who we all thought was dead. Does that mean that you are the kings, queens, lords, ladies, prince, and princesses of Narnia?"

"Yep," Thalia said popping the 'P'.

"Wait, Ana is alive?" Percy asked.

"Yes she is alive."

We then set off into the great unknown.

**Yes I know it is a terrible chapter I needed to get started with the second book and I need baby names for Aldora's child both boy and girl names please and then I will choose what name I like best and then decide the gender. SO REVIEW WITH BOTH MALE AND FEMALE BABY NAMES!**

**-candyland7**


	20. I HAVE A POLL FOR BABY NAMES AND GENDER

**Guys I have a poll on my profile for Aldora's baby name and gender so please please please go look at it and choose your favorite name!**

**-candyland7**


	21. UndergroundKellanNausea

**The winner of the Poll baby names and gender is a girl by the name of… not saying all you get to know is the gender. Anyways here is the next chapter.**

**Ch.2**

**Anastasia POV**

Caspian was unconscious still. He probably had a bad head wound. I meanwhile was listening to Trufflehunter and Nikabrik fighting about what to do with Caspian.

"We should kill him when we have the chance," Nikabrik said.

"NO!" I screamed when I realized they were talking about Caspian.

"Anastasia we have to kill him," Nikabrik said.

Suddenly Caspian ran out of the room. I was still holding Susan's horn gingerly in my hand. Nikabrik grabbed a sword and Caspian grabbed a stick. They dueled until Trufflehunter threatened to sit on Nikabrik's head again. And trust me that is something you do not want to happen I speak from experience. Caspian also happened to spill soup and Trufflehunter was scolding him.

"Caspian do you even know what this is?" I asked.

He looked at me in confusion.

"I am going to take that as a no," I said, "This is Queen Susan's horn, she was…is my friend and her horn has magical properties. It is possible that it will call them from the past."

**Serilda POV**

Peter was leading us in the wrong direction. Aldora-from what Alex has said- is due any day now. When we came to a dead end Peter turned to us.

"I'm not lost," he said.

Percy suddenly turned his head as though listening to something.

"The river is that way," he said pointing to the left.

He then took off with everyone on his heels. Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me with the others. We climbed down the bank and went across the stream. I was about to fall in but Peter grabbed me. Percy, Tiana, and Astra walked through the water as though it was nothing. Aldora was getting guided by Alex.

"Hurry up," Percy cried impatient.

"Well it takes longer with a pregnant woman," Altair said pointing to her sister. **(A/N I just got told that Altair is a girl's name I thought it was a boys. Oops.)**

"HEY!" Aldora yelled.

We traveled in silence from then on. Aldora started having contractions so we decided to stop until she had the baby. We made camp since it was getting late. Leo started a fire and soon our clothes dried. Nico and Tiana were cuddling together. I was sure that Aldora, Altair, and Alcander were feeling awkward seeing their parents… well younger than them.

"I'm going to find more sticks," Percy said getting up.

He soon came back and dumped the sticks down. Slowly we all drifted off to sleep.

"Wake up," Peter hissed, "wake up."  
Peter shook me and I looked around.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked.

We found Lucy and Peter clapped his hand over her mouth. He made a motion for her to stay quiet. He charged the Minotaur. His sword got blocked by a man. He looked around Percy's age. The others came-Aldora was getting carried by Alex- and watched.

"Stop!" Lucy cried running out of the bushes.

We weren't far behind her. We all looked around and saw all the animals. And then I saw Ana. She ran up the hill.

"Percy," She cried.

They ran forward and hugged each other. Thalia made gagging noises behind her back. When they broke apart she turned to the man.

"Caspian," she scolded, "we should get them back to camp; especially Aldora."

He just shrugged an apology and we followed Caspian.

**Kellan POV**

Seeing my mom again surprised me. But Caspian he looks amazing. Alex caught me staring at Caspian. He leaned and whispered in my ear.

"Does my little sister have a crush on the prince?" he asked.

I blushed a deep shade of red.

"Shut up, we are twins," I said.

I would have punched him but seeing as he was carrying Aldora I decided against it. I later caught Caspian staring at me but he turned away. Alex never gave me the end to his teasing.

"Alexandros, if you don't stop teasing me I will drown you!" I threatened.

Alex didn't get the water powers; but he did get the shape shifting. While I-being the awesome sister- got all the powers my parents have. I ran to catch up with my parents.

"Hey," I said.

They both jumped and when they saw me they laughed.

"Kelly don't do that," dad said.

I pouted.

"Why not," I asked.

He didn't answer. I looked at Caspian.

"So you're Caspian," I said.

"Yes and you are?" He asked.

"I am Kellan Grace," I replied, "Though everyone calls me Kelly."

"You look a lot like your mother but your eyes you have your dad's eyes."

"Thanks. How do you know my mom?"

"My aunt found her wandering the streets brought her home and soon she lived with us. Though we thought her name was Pyrena."

"Why Pyrena she could have chosen a different name?"  
"I have no clue, she didn't bother to explain."

"She never explains anything."

We came upon Aslans How as we call it.

"Wow," was the only word that my dad said.

Caspian took my hand and we went into the cave. He showed them the drawings of them all the while holding my hand. Do I believe the saying 'love at first sight' yes, yes I do. In Narnia when you fall in love with someone it means that you have met the love of your life. We walked down a cave. Naturally I have nausea. I hate being underground I had enough trouble with the Treasure Room. Even with Caspians hand in mine I felt nauseous. I caught sight of Alex. He made little kissy motions. I remembered Aldora.

"Caspian," I said.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Shouldn't we get Aldora a doctor?" I asked.

"Oh yes, Reepicheep can you go take them to the Medical side?"

Reepicheep took them away. Not long later Alex came back. He went on the other side of me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Caspian had let go of my hand not that long ago so that he could go grab something. I think I was pale and probably hyperventilating.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No you're not," he said.

"Alex."

He didn't answer instead he grabbed me. I probably looked terrible.

"Alex," I said again.

He still didn't answer. My stomach seemed to turn upside down.

"Alex," I practically cried.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't feel to well. Can you please slow down?"

"I could but you look like you're going to be sick, so I am going to take you outside."  
I barely made it outside. When we got there and was in the grass I threw up. I felt someone-probably Alex- rub my back while I emptied my stomach. He also held my hair up. I wiped off my mouth.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

In response I moved away from my throw up. Rather unsteadily mind you. I sat down on the grass.

"I don't think I will be able to go back inside," I finally said.

"Well were else will you stay?" he asked.

"I don't know I could turn into a cat and sleep outside, maybe a bird and make a nest."

I leaned my head on my brothers' shoulder.

"Thanks," I said.

"For what?" he questioned.

"For remembering the fact that being underground does that to me. And taking me outside."

"Well you shouldn't have lied to me and I could have gotten you out here faster."  
"True but I'm like dad I don't like feeling weak and having people take care of me."

"It could get you killed on day."  
"So what."  
"I will personally have Uncle Nico raise you from the dead. Than kill you myself."  
"As if Uncle Nico would do that. And you won't be able to kill me."  
"What makes you so sure."  
"I'm your sister you big buffoon."

I looked up at him. My little brother.

"I remember when you were a little munchkin, and then you had to grow," I said.

"What did you not want me to grow up?" he asked.

"I liked it when you were shorter than me."  
"Well then I felt short."  
"So I liked you being short."

"Why?"  
"Because than I could beat you up."  
"Kellan."  
"I was just joking."  
"I doubt it."  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yes."  
"Think you could go back inside?"  
"No, I don't think I could."  
"Why not?"  
"Just thinking about it makes me nauseous."

"That's not a good thing."  
"No it isn't."  
"I need to go see how Aldora's doing."  
"Okay I'll stay out here, maybe walk around a bit."  
"I'll come check on you later."  
"Bye Alexandros."  
He left and I started walking around. My dark purple dress was flowing around me.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked behind me.

I turned around and saw Caspian.  
"Yeah, being underground makes me slightly nauseous," I answered.

"You could have told me."  
"I didn't want to worry anybody."  
"So you decided it would be better if your brother had to drag you outside."  
"Living in the Treasure Room of Cair Paravel didn't help matters. I was constantly sick. But no, I was going to go out later. But I barely made it outside as it was."

"Glad to know that you are okay though."  
"Thanks."

"Do you know what you are going to do as a sleeping arrangement?"  
"I'll probably turn into a cat and sleep outside."  
Before I knew it we were both kissing. We broke apart when we both needed air. Caspian was then called for by my dad. Leaving me behind in shock.

**A little brother, sister moment between Kellan and Alexandros. I will now tell you the name of Aldora's and Alexandros' baby. It will be Lily! Thank you all who voted.**

**-candyland7**


	22. Lily is Born!

**Sorry this update was really late I apologize. Please don't kill me! Anyways next chapter, Kellan do the disclaimer.**

**Kellan: Why?**

**Me: Do you want me to call Caspian to do it?**

**Kellan: *Blushes* fine. Candyland7 owns nothing but her OC.**

**Kellan POV**

I kept walking around outside trying to find a respectful place to sleep. I thought about becoming a bird and making a nest but honestly I didn't want to look for twigs, horse hair, and a bunch of other things. When my dad finally found me I stopped.

"Hey," I said.

"Hay is for horses," he responded.

"It is really weird seeing you and mom as teenagers."  
"Well Ana can change her age where I am stuck like this until I age here."

"Great, my dad is the same age as me."

He shrugged then signaled for me to walk with him.

"Are you okay?" dad asked.

"I'm fine. I just can't go back inside that place," I responded.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Sleep outside maybe."

"Where it will be easier for the Telmarines to find you? I don't think so."

I sat down on a rock near the entrance.

"I am like 1,300 years old. I'm pretty sure that I can take care of myself," I answered.

"Maybe Nico can help you out," dad suggested.

I jumped down and landed next to dad I nodded slightly. He gently took my arm. We went inside the tomb. I started feeling nauseous again but forced it down. Mom ran over.

"Kellan," she said and hugged me.

"Alexandros told us what happened," Lucy explained, "We were all worried about you."

I smiled slightly but didn't answer.

"Nico," dad called.

Uncle Nico walked over currently confused.

"Do you think you can help Kelly?" Dad asked

"Yeah, sure Perce, I'll try my best," Uncle Nico answered.

Dad went off to find Alex and Aldora. I could hear screaming down the hall. It was starting a headache. Mom went with Dad.  
"So," Uncle Nico started off, "I might be able to give you some underground powers to help but…Tiana!"

Aunt Tiana walked over. She was quiet and only talked when absolutely needed.

"Do you know a way to help Kelly's underground problem?" he asked.

She nodded and placed her hand on my chest. She started chanting in ancient Greek. I understood some of it; earth, sickness. Slowly my nausea faded away but my headache didn't, probably because of the screaming down the hall.

"Thanks," I said.

I ran off to go to my family. I could guess where they were. All I had to do was follow the screaming. Getting there I saw a dwarf, Alex, Mom, Dad, and Aldora. Poor Alex's fingers looked like they were going to break…never mind they are broken. I made my presence known by prying Alex's fingers out of Aldora's grip. I gave Aldora a water hand that was solid to squeeze instead. I wrapped Alex's fingers and immobilized them.

"Thanks, you okay underground?" He asked.

"Aunt Tiana and Uncle Nico did something about it. I don't know but I'm grateful. I think I'm fine underground for the time being," I responded, "I'll have to ask them about that."

While I was working on Alex's fingers the baby had been born. The dwarf-whose name I later found out was Silenous-gave Aldora the baby girl.

"So," Alex said looking at the baby, "What are we going to name her?"

"Lily Hope," Aldora said.

Lily was wide awake. She looks like a mixture of Alex and Aldora with brown hair and yellow-green eyes.

"She's beautiful," I whispered.

Lily was passed around. It reminded me of a game that dad taught me when I was younger, hot potatoes, except we weren't throwing Lily all over the place. By the time Aldora got Lily back she was sleeping. Caspian and Serilda came into the room, Caspian's clothes were torn and he was covered in dirt. Serilda was obviously upset.

"What happened?" Dad asked.

"Ask Peter," Caspian said obviously angry about something.

"But I asked you."  
"Nikabrik, Werewolf, Hag, and the White Witch."  
"I thought she was dead."  
"Caspian here thought it was a good idea to accept help from Nikabrik. Who summoned the ghost of my mother and almost raised her. And would have succeeded if it wasn't for the others and I," Serilda said not looking at Caspian.

"Serilda…" Caspian started.

"What! Did you really think that Nikabrik was right? You knew that my mother was terrible!"  
Caspian didn't answer. Instead he shook his head and walked away. Serilda was breathing heavily now.

"What's her name?" She asked noticing Lily.

"Lily Hope. Do you want to hold her Serilda?" Aldora asked.

Serilda took Lily and smiled. Leo came up behind her.

"Let's hope that Lily does give us hope," Leo said.

We all nodded and turned our attention to Lily. She looked so peaceful and innocent. We didn't know what to do.

**This is kinda a filler chapter. I'll try to update soon but my internet has been weird today. Please R&R though.**

**-candyland7**


	23. Fighting and even more Talks

**My internet has been working again! Anyways Lily is an important part to the story. So is Serilda and Caspian's fighting. So who wants to do the disclaimer?**

**Serilda: As long as I don't have to be in the same area as Caspian for the rest of the story I'll do it.**

**Me: Sorry Serilda but that isn't going to happen.**

**Caspian: Same goes for me.**

**Me: Grrrrr Kellan do the disclaimer.**

**Kellan: Gladly candyland7 own nothing but her OC.**

**Kellan POV (might be this way for the rest of the Prince Caspian part of the story)**

Serilda and Leo left when Caspian returned. To say I was mad at him was an understatement. I was pissed beyond belief.

"You little bi-." I started.

"Kellan language!" Dad cut me off.

"How could you even think about summoning her?! She would join the Telmarines!" I exclaimed.  
"Not you too," He complained.

"I have heard enough stories from that time to know for a fact that she would turn against us the first chance she had! She would kill you without a second thought! I never imagined that you would even think about getting help from her! Really Caspian I thought you had more sense!"  
I walked off fuming. I felt bad but barely, he deserved it. Alex had followed me out with Lily. Aldora was asleep and needed rest. I sat down in the main room on the Stone Table. The kids from camp, the Pevensies, Serilda, and Carla were there. Something struck me as weird. It hit me.

"Where's Gerard?" I asked.

"He didn't come back with us. When we came he was on a quest," Carla explained.

I nodded. It made sense. I felt bad not realizing that Gerard was never with us.

"Sooo, we heard yelling what happened in there?" Nico asked.

"Caspian and I fought," I admitted.

Peter shook his head, "He's a nice kid, he just needs help."  
"He has us!"

"He hasn't seen us fight. He believes that we are just a bunch of kids that can't use a sword properly."  
I shook my head, "We need to change that. Call a war meeting we need to figure out something."

Peter left to call the meeting. I stayed with the others. There was an awkward silence. It was broken by Lily crying. Alex had no clue what to do.

"Alex calm her down!" Serilda exclaimed.

"How?" he asked.

"Give her here," I said.

He handed me Lily. I sang to her softly.

"Hush mikró mo̱ró den léne mia mamá léxi̱ eínai tha sou agorásei éna Mockingbird, kai an i̱ Mockingbird den tragoudoún mamá tha sou agorásei éna diamanténio dachtylídi ."

I started humming the rest of the song since Lily had fallen asleep.

"You're a natural," Alex said surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" I asked.

"Cause you never had kids!"

"Shush you'll wake her."

Alexandros shook his head and sighed. He took Lily back and continued to hum the song. Serilda glared at Caspian when he walked in with the rest. Caspian flinched but other than that made no sign that he saw the cold glare.

"So we need to plan our move," Peter said.

"Caspian, Mom any ideas?" Alex asked.

"Why us?" Mom asked.

"You two lived there for a while so naturally you would know the best way to do this."  
"True, Caspian?"

"We should strike them at night…"

I zoned out of the conversation. I didn't really care but I made sure to look out for my name. I heard my name.

"…and Kellan will come with me…" Caspian never got to finish.

"NO! I am not going with you," I growled literally.

"Fine you can stay here then."  
"Good, this is not my fight."  
I walked out of the room. Going to my room I sat on my bed playing with my pet wolf. Don't ask me how I got her it's a long story. After a few minutes Alex walked in.

"Where's Lily?" I asked.

"Dad's watching her for now," Alex answered, "You do know that it is technically your fight too."  
"I'm not the heir to the throne," I pointed out.

"Actually about that," Alex looked uncomfortable, "I'm thinking about traveling instead of becoming highest of high kings."  
I looked at him. When we were younger all he ever talked about was becoming king.

"You're not serious," I studied his face looking for a lie.

"I'm not joking. I want to travel all over. Maybe settle down somewhere so that we can raise Lily," Alex told me.

I became suspicious.

"Did they send you here to persuade me to help?" I asked.

"No, they didn't I came on my own accord," Alex answered

"I'm still not fighting."  
"You are a princess you need to fight for your country."  
"I'm not fighting that's final."  
"You don't have to fight next to Caspian, Susan's with him now."

"Good but I'm not going to be anywhere near him."

"Don't you think your being tough on him?"  
I wanted to say 'NO' but in truth I was being kinda tough on him. Instead I said nothing.

"If you made the same mistake would you want Caspian to be nagging on you? Think on that before you keep putting him down," Alex got up and left me alone with Belen, my wolf.

**Do you think Kellan and Caspian would be a good couple? I don't know by the way I have been writing I would think more to them being a couple. But I was thinking Trinian would be better for Kellan. Please tell me who you think Kellan should be with and if you actually read A/N write in your review with your opinion Purple Ponies Prance All Day.**

**-candyland7 **


End file.
